Superwholock: In the End
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Sherlock has worked with the Winchesters before and one day, after the Fall, Cas comes asking for help. Sherlock goes along with it but it soon becomes clear things are not as they seem. The case gets even more complicated when it appears Moriarty is not dead and a new type of angel appears. May contain pairings; rated T
1. Prolouge

**AN: So, after reading a bunch of fanfics and seeing hundreds of gifsets and fanart, I finally decided to write my very own Superwholock fic. The Doctor Who part will come on a bit later but don't worry, the Doctor will appear. I will probably end up doing some slash pairings, just fair warning.**

* * *

**Five Years Ago**

_ Suddenly, Crowley wasn't where he had been and he looked down to see himself inside a devil's trap. Dammit! Whoever the hell had done this they were going to pay once he was out! He turned around to see an odd, young man in front of him._

_ "So nice of you to drop by," the man said in a high pitched Irish accent. He wore a crisp, clean suit and had a smile that even Crowley didn't like. "I want to make a deal."_

_ "Sorry but we're not at a crossroad," Crowley replied._

_ "Don't pull that card on me now. I know you don't have to actually be at one. Besides, this deal will benefit you."_

_ "I'm not interested—"_

_ "WHO ASKED YOU IF YOU WERE INTERESTED?!" the man screamed and Crowley quickly decided he wasn't in his right mine. When Crowley didn't say anything, the man smiled. "That's better now. My name's James Moriarty. Hi."_

_ "Hello," Crowley muttered sarcastically. He didn't offer his name yet, it seemed that he didn't have to give it._

_ "I've been waiting a while for this Crowley."_

_ "How do you know my name?" Crowley snarled._

_ Moriarty laughed as he replied, "Because I'm a genius of course! Why wouldn't I? Now, are you ready to hear my deal or would you prefer it if I let my tiger have a go at you?"_

_ Crowley had no idea what Moriarty's tiger was but he really didn't want to risk it. Instead, he simply nodded for the man to continue and explain himself._

_ "You see, I've been collecting a numerous amount of souls over the years. Hundreds upon hundreds actually and I'll trade them all for one thing. Make me a demon."_

_ "Why would you want to become a demon?"_

_ "I won't go into the mechanics of it for your daft little mind," Crowley growled at this remark, "but basically I'm going to die. It's the only way to completely win the game but I'd prefer it if I didn't really die just in case."_

_ "How the hell do you know your fate? No one knows their—"_

_ "Oh but I do," replied Moriarty as a wicked smile came upon his lips. "I know exactly what will happen. I'll be standing on a building, shaking hands with none other than the Sherlock Holmes. He'll think he has beaten me. He'll think he has won but that's when I'll bring out a gun and shoot myself in the head. It's perfect."_

_ Crowley honestly didn't understand a word of what the mad man was saying, simply nodding and going along with it. "And say that I won't make this deal?"_

_ "Crowley Crowley Crowley," muttered Moriarty in a sing song voice. "The question isn't what if you don't make the deal. The question is simply when you'll make the deal because believe me, you will make it."_

_ Crowley thought this over and decided that his options really weren't the best right now so he instead asked, "How many souls have you collected exactly?"_

_ "Two-thousand one-hundred and forty-seven," replied Moriarty with a gleeful laugh._

_ "And I suppose you don't want your soul included in that?"_

_ "No, I'd prefer to keep it."_

_ Crowley thought about this a bit more. It was clear that this man was not only mad but extremely knowledgeable and honestly, Crowley didn't want to see how knowledgeable he was in demon torture. "Fine," he said. "I'll do it."_

_ "Good. Now to finally seal it."_

_ For the first time, Crowley was the first one that was uncomfortable in the situation, not expecting the sudden lips upon lips. However, the deal was sealed and there wasn't a way to get out of it._

* * *

**Present Day**

Sherlock Holmes lay on his couch, not a muscle moving. The room was completely silent as his mind moved faster than anyone else's. However, his concentration was broken when the sound of wings sounded through the room.

Slowly, Sherlock opened his eyes and gave a slight smile upon seeing Castiel in front of him. "Pleasure to see you again Castiel. How are the Winchesters?"

"Both are doing well. How is Dr. Watson," replied Cas.

"Well, he still visits my grave but I think he's finally come to terms with my 'death.' But you have not come here for small talk," Sherlock said as his eyes traveled over the angel. "Something is the matter."

"Yes," replied Cas as he twitched slightly. He respected the detective greatly but it still unnerved the angel slightly at how well he could tell certain things just by glancing at a person. Dean was the only other person who could really understand Cas as well as Sherlock did. "You remember the last time you saw the Winchesters?"

"How could I forget our first meeting?" asked Sherlock with a small smile.

He remembered the meeting well. The Winchesters were the ones who had first shown Sherlock that the world was much bigger than he realized. The serial killer he was after ended up being a type of monster, a shape-shifter was what they called it.

Without the Winchesters he would've probably died seeing as he had been doing the case after Reichenbach Falls and was alone. Though he wanted to, Sherlock still couldn't reveal himself to John just yet. Sebastian Moran was still out there and if Sherlock was ever to come out of hiding Moriarty's tiger would have to die first.

"So," Sherlock then said as he came back to the present, "the Winchesters need help is that it?"

"Yes, but how—"

"You mentioned our first meeting in which they, along with your help, saved me. They figured that would mean I'd willingly help them so that the debt would be paid between us. However, what they are dealing with is something out of the normal, at least their normal, which is made obvious because you're here," continued Sherlock. "This means, that whatever we are dealing with, is something that you have not encountered either or has put of sigils which are blocking you from finding it. Am I getting warm?"

"Yes," replied Cas with a sigh. "We thought that you might be able to track it. Find clues that we've over looked."

"Hmm . . ." murmured Sherlock.

"Will you help us?"

Sherlock remained silent for a bit longer. Finally he said, "I will come and look into it. I'll help you if it seems interesting enough. Besides, I've never been to America and maybe that tiger will follow me and leave John alone."

"There is a tiger following you?" Castiel asked with frown. "I do not understand."

"Simply a figure of speech my dear Castiel. Now, shall we be on our way?"

* * *

John woke up drenched in cold sweat. God, he hadn't had that dream forever until now. Sherlock was jumping of that building all over again and of course John could do anything. Hadn't been able to do anything in real and he couldn't do anything in the dream world either.

Slowly, he got up, slightly unsteady and shaking. The dream was so much more vivid than usual. It was more like John was living it all over again.

He didn't know why it had suddenly come back but a sudden sense of dread washed over him. But that didn't make any sense. Despite all his wishing, Sherlock was dead and there was truly nothing John could do about it. He had imagined the detective just waltzing in one day and acting like nothing had happened but that dream stayed just that, a dream.

Maybe going to America with his sister was a good idea. She had been the one to propose the idea of going on a vacation. Why she had picked America he would never know but after a lot of arguing he had finally agreed to go with her.

Who knows, maybe it would be fun.


	2. The Stone Man

Sherlock knew of the angel's mode of transportation but he had never done it himself. He quickly decided that he did not care for it as he stumbled slightly. As he did, he heard a familiar voice go, "See, I'm not the only one who can't stand it."

After quickly brushing himself off, Sherlock turned with a smirk and said, "Dean Winchester. It has been a while."

"Yeah, I can honestly say it's good seeing you too," replied Dean with a sigh as Sam nodded greeting as well.

Sherlock turned slightly, his eyes narrowing a bit as he saw someone he didn't recognize. "Let's see, use to be a drunk, still drinks plenty but has a better hold now. You use to be married, hasn't had the best of luck either. You had a friend that recently died and you are Sam and Dean's father. How much did I get correct?"

"Um—" Bobby stuttered a bit, surprised by the very true accusations and said, "I'm more of an adopted father if anything."

"There's always something," muttered Sherlock, looking extremely disappointed by this one little mishap but immediately rebounded, smiled, and quickly shook Bobby's hand. "Pleasure to meet you. And your name is?"

"Bobby. Bobby Singer," he replied, still slightly stunned. "And you're Sherlock Holmes."

"The one and only," Sherlock responded. "So, what is this troubling case you have for me?"

"There are these . . . killings that have been going on—"

"You paused," interrupted Sherlock with a small frown. "Why did you pause?"

Dean sighed and said, "The victims have all been . . . well they were turned to stone. However, it seems that whenever no one is keeping an eye on these, statues I guess, they seem to disappear. Even if all the doors are barred and locked, they just disappear."

"And where has this been happening?" asked Sherlock.

"Mainly in four places," said Bobby. "South Dakota, South Africa, the part of Russia that lies on the border of Mongolia, and in South America in Chili."

"Can you tell of any reason for why it is only happening in these four places?" Sherlock asked.

"No, that's one of the reasons we asked you here. We've already thought of Medusa as an idea but we're almost positive that it's not her. Besides, unless if the creature was working with another one, I can't think of a way that she could've gotten all these statues out of the places they were," said Sam.

"And there's of course the question of why anyone would want to steal a bunch of stone statues," added Dean.

"This is most puzzling," murmured Sherlock. Suddenly, a smile appeared and he said, "I'd be delighted to work on this."

"Great because we need all the help we can get," muttered Dean. "How about we try going to South Dakota? That's the closest place."

"Alright," said Cas. "We can—"

"Sorry, Cas buddy but I'm driving the Impala. Besides, I think Sherlock would rather take the usual means of transportation anyway. Am I right?" asked Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, thank you very much. Sorry Castiel, but your way of traveling isn't for me."

"My apologies," Cas simply replied making Dean roll his eyes.

* * *

The Doctor sat in his T.A.R.D.I.S, sorrow gripping him. Rory and Amy were truly gone now, there was no going back. River had already left and now it was just the blue box and the mad man once again. It was the one constant thing in the Doctor's life, the blue box.

He sat, trying to decide whether or not he was truly going to just stop traveling. He didn't get nearly as much joy out of seeing the universe without a companion but he couldn't risk anyone else's life. The Doctor thought about this when suddenly an alarm in the T.A.R.D.I.S. sounded.

He spun around, getting ready to try and figure out what could've set them off when he froze. A part of him froze, shocked and surprised while another part of him jumped at the chance to figure out something new.

In front of the Doctor stood a Weeping Angel.

"Now had did you get in here," murmured the Doctor as he approached the thing. It didn't look like a Weeping Angel statue though. Its mouth was open but there wasn't any teeth showing and there was a complete absence of claws.

There was also a lack of wings but the Doctor had learned that didn't mean the thing couldn't shoot you back in time. The statue also looked in pain and its hands were out as if it wanted the Doctor's help. He might honestly regret it, but the Doctor decided that who knows, this could get interesting.

He closed his eyes.

Nothing happened so he kept his eyes closed for a few more moments until nearly a minute had passed. When still nothing happened the Doctor finally opened his eyes. The statue had moved slightly and looked frozen as if in the middle of saying something. It was pointing down at the ground so the Doctor looked.

On the floor of the T.A.R.D.I.S. were broken bits of rock formed in one word, help. He looked back of at the statue and realized the thing was beginning to crumble.

The Doctor rushed to get his sonic screwdriver and then came back, quickly scanning the statue. What he saw both confused him even more and sickened his already hurt heart.

"You're human," he said softly, staring in awe at the thing in front of him.

This statue wasn't a Weeping Angel at all. He was human and he was dying. Even if the Doctor hadn't scanned the man it was clear by the fact that it was crumbling right in front of his eyes. "No no NO! You can't do this! Not right now!"

But the Doctor didn't know what to do to help the creature. He couldn't help this poor human no matter how much he might wish to. In a matter of minutes, the thing was just a pile of rubble. Though the Doctor hadn't been able to save him, he had been able to get enough useful information.

The creature, even though he had seemed like a Weeping Angel, had been defiantly human. However, there was a compound within him that shouldn't be in humans, Weeping Angels, or just plain rocks. The Doctor didn't recognize it.

Still, he had also been able to tell where the man had come from. Because he had been dying, he had left a trail through time and space, back to the year 2007 in South Dakota.

As dismayed as the Doctor was over the loss of Amy and Rory, he had plenty of time to go on one last trip with the old girl before finally retiring.

* * *

Crowley sat in his Hell, as happy and contented as any demon could ever be. Being the King of Hell had a lot of perks and was a lot more fun than just being King of the Crossroads. Besides, King of Hell was a bigger title too and a lot more people trembled in fear at it.

He sat in his office, not doing too much when suddenly a demon came in. In a flash, Crowley was behind him, holding him by his neck. He didn't recognize this man and he wasn't taking any chances.

However, it would seem that he had already made a terrible mistake as a bag came over his head and he was knocked to the ground. The bag must've had a devil's trap on it because Crowley was pretty much powerless as he felt two people grab him.

A few minutes later, he woke up strapped to a chair which sat inside a devil's trap. He gave a slight grown as he rolled his head around, a headache pounding through the back of his skull now.

He looked up to see two more demons that he didn't recognize and immediately said, "Maybe you don't realize who I am."

"Oh, we know exactly who you are."

"Then let me go BEFORE I RIP YOUR BLOODY HEADS OFF!" yelled Crowley. And he had been having such a good day.

"Now now, there's no need to shout," came a voice from behind Crowley. It seemed strangely familiar but he just couldn't quite place it.

"Who are you?" growled Crowley

"I'm hurt you don't remember me." Finally, the man moved into Crowley's line of sight and he blinked, his eyes going completely black.

"James Moriarty," whispered Crowley as shock shot through him.

"_Hi_."

* * *

John didn't understand what his sister meant as a good time. Within the first hour of landing in America she had gotten drunk and John had ended up having to drag her back to the hotel. It didn't help that everyone thought they were a couple either and that John had to keep saying Harry was his sister.

It reminded him of his time with Sherlock and he really didn't want to think of that. At the time it had angered him but now he kind of missed the look in people's eyes when they mistook them for a couple. He missed how Sherlock never denied either and simply smiled to.

Dammit! This trip was supposed to get his mind off Sherlock and all he had achieved in was thinking more about him.

Still, seeing as Harry was passed out now, John decided to walk around the city for a bit. The plan was to start on the East coast and go West and then finally take a plane back to England. It wasn't a bad idea but spending the entire time with just Harry was going to get old pretty quickly.

While he walked, he noticed a slightly smoking box. Strangely enough, it looked like one of those old police boxes that they use to have back home. However, he shook his head, ignoring the oddity and concentrated on the buildings and people instead.


	3. It's Orange

**AN: Just a quick note that the T.A.R.D.I.S. looks like Matt Smith's first version and not the new one from the Christmas Special.**

* * *

"I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure THIS wasn't covered in our deal," snarled Crowley. After saying hi, Moriarty hadn't spoken again for the past few hours. Crowley had tried staying silent, he figured it wasn't what the man, well demon, was expecting. However, even the King of Hell can get tired of waiting. "Just tell me what you want!"

Moriarty smirked at Crowley's expression and continued to pace as his hands slipped into his pockets. He began to whistle, some tune over and over again that sounded like the song Staying Alive.

Finally, he turned towards the King of Hell and said, "I don't want anything, at least not from you."

"Then what am I doing tied to a chair!"

"Even though there's nothing you could offer me, you would be a nuisance if you were just left in your position as King of Hell. So, I'm taking over."

Crowley wanted to yell that he couldn't do this but instead, he suck it up and asked, "Why would I be a nuisance?" That was the question that needed to be asked.

"Because I'm planning something, something big and I know that you'd only get in the way."

"But what are you planning!" yelled Crowley.

"Nope, sorry that's confidential," Moriarty replied with a laugh. "Still, I do have some questions for you. Tiger, it's your turn."

The man that Moriarty called Tiger was tall with blond hair and a light scar across his left eye. He had a gun on his back and appeared to be human though Moriarty couldn't be positive. As he walked over, he muttered something like, "I told you boss. My name is Sebastian for a reason, not Tiger."

"Whatever you say," replied Moriarty with a laugh as he turned away.

Crowley gulped slightly, hating the vulnerable position he was in.

* * *

John had been walking around the city, checking out different sights and going into a few stores though he didn't buy anything. It was nice, just wondering around, not having to worry about anything. His sister was still at the hotel and would probably want to stay there until mid morning.

For now, John had all the time to himself.

After a few hours, he started thinking about heading back to the hotel though when he saw a man. Something just immediately drew him to the stranger who seemed quite loss. He wore a funny suite and had on a bowtie, looking extremely out of place among the Americans. As John drew closer, he noted that he had a British accent too.

"Excuse me, but do you need help?" asked John uncertainly, tapping the man on the back.

"Oh yes! Thank you! I was wondering if anyone has seen any stone men around."

Okay, maybe the stranger was a little off his rocker but John wasn't just going to leave the poor man standing. "Um no. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that one landed in my T.A.R.D.I.S. so I tracked it but it doesn't seem I've been taken to the right place. Again! I swear the old girl does it on purpose," muttered the man. Then, suddenly his eyes widened as if something clicked inside his head. "I almost forgot to introduce myself!" he cried out. "I'm the Doctor."

"I'm a doctor too. Dr. John Watson. But uh, what was your name again?" asked John.

"Simply the Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"That's right," the man replied with a smile. "Anyway, seeing as I'm not in the right place, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am."

"D.C. Washington D.C, the capital of America," replied John with a raised eyebrow. How could the man, this Doctor, not know where he was? And what was a T.A.R.D.I.S?

"Oh, I am a bit far off then. I was looking for South Dakota."

Looking for South Dakota? How does one look for a state? Better yet, how can you miss a state? And John still wanted to know what a T.A.R.D.I.S even though he hadn't even asked yet.

"Thank you for your help," said the Doctor. "It was ever so nice meeting you. Geronimo!"

And the man was off. The idea of following him crossed John's mind but he quickly through it out a window. He could not just go running off willy nilly! Besides, he was on a vacation with his sister right now. Not that she'd really miss him if he was gone a few more hours but still . . .

Something about the Doctor just simply made John think of Sherlock and in a good way. Still, he really shouldn't be running after this mad stranger.

"Dammit!" growled John to himself as he quickly ran in the direction the Doctor had gone.

It didn't take him long to catch up since the Doctor wasn't running and when he did get close, John slowed down just a little bit so as not to be noticed. He followed him for about ten minutes when the man stopped, surprisingly in front of the old police box (it wasn't smoking now) that John had passed earlier.

Before he could stop himself and remember that he wasn't actually supposed to be there, John asked, "What is that?"

The Doctor spun around, a please smile coming upon his face as he saw John which quickly turned into a frown as he said, "No! I agreed I wouldn't do this again."

"Do what?" asked John curiously as he got a bit closer.

The Doctor waved his hands around as he replied, "This." Suddenly, he turned the police box saying, "This is your fault isn't? This is why I'm here and not in South Dakota! You know what, I'm not even surprised at you anymore."

"Um, I don't want to intrude it's just that you seem like you need help and I'm not really doing anything right now," John tried.

Looking him up and down, the Doctor sighed as he said, "I thank you for that but I really shouldn't."

"Listen, you seem like you need help with something and I'm completely willing right now. You seem bothered, by what I don't know, but I can't just leave you here."

The Doctor sighed as he thought, _Just one more time_.

"Alright then, let me introduce you to the T.A.R.D.I.S," and he was running inside the blue police box.

So was the T.A.R.D.I.S. the actual box or was it something inside? When the Doctor didn't come back out, John slowly followed him into it. And couldn't help it as his mouth dropped open.

"So what do you think?" asked the Doctor pleased at John's expression. He waited to hear the words that everyone always said.

"It's . . . it's orange."

"Oh um, well yes."

"And bigger on the inside."

"Yep!" the Doctor replied with a laugh. "So John, still interested in helping me?"

* * *

As the Earth turned and life moved on, the equivalent of a few hundred years had passed inside the Cage within the span of a little over a year on Earth itself.

A lot can happen in that amount of time. Most people would think, what with it being in the Cage, only bad could happen during this time and at first, it did. Lucifer and Michael fought constantly, hurting each other on the outside and in. They tortured each other and while Sam was in the Cage they had sometimes tortured him.

However, after many years, something else happened. Michael and Lucifer got tired of fighting. They grew tired of all the pain and hurt that they were inflicting on each other and therefore, on themselves as well.

They did something that no one, not humans, not angels, not demons, maybe not even God himself, thought was possible. One day, they stood across from each other and did the unthinkable.

They forgave each other.

And suddenly, being in the cage didn't hurt so much. Having someone you cared about and loved there with you. It felt so much better and being cut off from Heaven didn't hurt as bad anymore. In a way, you could say Michael's eyes were opened at he saw that all that had happened, really never had to.

Knowing this, Michael wished he could've gone back and fixed so much with his brother but knowing that Lucifer forgave him, and that he forgave Lucifer, was enough.

One day, a new soul entered the cage. Michael ignored it, not that interested but Lucifer went looking. Whoever it was didn't seem to want to be found because even though both brother's could feel it, they never saw the person that it belonged to.

If they had still been fighting, out of anger one of them might have tried to find this person out just to have someone else to torture but with everything that had happened, they simply left the soul alone.

However, Lucifer noticed something was wrong at one point. Michael, who still wasn't as use to the Cage as Luci, couldn't feel it but the younger brother could. At first, he didn't tell Michael because he didn't want to worry him. Even though Michael was the eldest, Lucifer had taken over the older brother roll now, being the one to hold Michael when he needed it.

Eventually though, whatever was wrong was becoming clear enough Michael could sense something Luci simply told him.

"I think something's going on with the Cage," Lucifer said.

Michael frowned up at his brother from where he was sitting and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Something just doesn't feel right. It's almost as if someone is poking at the Cage or something. I can feel it but I don't know what could be causing it."

Michael looked at the red ground, trying to think up something as well but nothing came to mind. "Well, whatever it is I doubt it's good."

"That's what I'm afraid of," replied the younger as he looked around the Cage as if he was expecting for anything to job out at him then and there.


	4. Scoping out the Crime Scene

Crowley was covered in blood, pain rippling through him as he tried to avoid each blow. This man, Sebastian, Tiger, whatever, seemed to be doing this more for fun than anything. Moriarty had wanted to know about who else was involved in stopping the apocalypse.

There was of course himself, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel. There were a few other people that he knew had helped out in some way or something but they were dead now so that didn't matter. However, Sebastian kept torturing him in all different ways like Crowley was an experiment.

He seemed to want to know what could make a demon scream, what made them whither in pain. For the first time in his entire existence, Crowley suddenly regretted the people he had tortured. He was almost positive that he wouldn't be able to look at a knife again and simply think, _oh it's a knife_.

Even though Crowley wasn't exactly fond of the Winchesters, he needed to get to them now. The fact that Moriarty wanted to open the cage again and try to control Lucifer was probably the most insane plan he had ever heard. It made sense why he'd be a nuisance now. Of course he would've tried to stop Moriarty. He still was going to try if ever got out of here.

Crowley needed to get out now. The fate of the world just might very well depend upon it. _Find Winchesters. Find Winchesters. Find Winchesters. _The thought went through his mind over and over again as if on loop.

* * *

The group headed towards Branson, South Dakota which was near where they were. Several reports had come from this area. Sam and Dean sat in front of the Impala, Dean driving of course, and Cas and Sherlock in the back. Bobby had decided to stay back at the house, still trying to figure out if there was any mention of people turning into stone (excluding Medusa).

"So exactly how long has this been going on?" asked Sherlock. He preferred talking over Dean's singing along with his tapes.

"We've traced reports back to about a month ago," replied Sam. "No new leads have come up since then, however."

"Have there been any video cameras pointed in areas where victims have either been found turned to stone or have disappeared from?" Sherlock said his next question.

"Yes but right before the stone statues disappear the footage messes up. Sam has tried fixing it but no luck so far," replied Castiel with a slight sigh. Though to others it might not be clear, it was obvious to Dean (and probably Sherlock too) that Cas was feeling pretty useless right now. Dean could tell the angel wanted to help but there wasn't much he could do.

As Dean gave a quick sympathetic glance back, he asked, "So what do you make of this Sherlock? Hmm? Any idea what could be turning people to stone?"

"I have three . . . no two theories," Sherlock replied. However, he didn't move to elaborate so no one asked. Everyone there knew that if Sherlock felt that he should tell them he would.

The rest of the car ride was spent with moderate silence. Moderate because Dean almost immediately put in an AC/DC tape though he was kind and didn't put it blasting through the speakers.

Most of Sherlock's brain was consumed with going over every bit of information he had been given for the case that lay ahead. However, a small part of him wasn't thinking of the problem that he was working to solve. Instead, he was thinking of John.

He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss John. Because he did miss him, a great deal. Sherlock missed that look on John's face every time he did something that John considered 'incredible' and he remembered the long nights when the two of them would be up, leafing through books or typing away at the computer.

Different memories went through Sherlock's head as if one a separate loop while on a different side ideas about the case kept going round and round.

With a slight jerk, Sherlock suddenly looked around, surprised that they were already at a motel. He remembered Cas telling him about what kind of places the Winchesters usually frequented but even Sherlock had to sigh at how dirty the place looked.

Really, they probably wouldn't even stay for more than that day. They just needed a space so that the Winchester's could get into their FBI suits without being suspicious.

"Cas, you can come with me and we will go to the morgue. They have one person there right now," said Dean as he smoothed out his jacket. Cas simply nodded in agreement.

Sam rolled his eyes at this, acting like this was something that happened a lot, while Sherlock looked on silently with little interest. However, as his eyes swooped over Dean, they stopped and the detective couldn't help the smirk that came across his lips.

"What?" asked Dean when he realized he was being stared at.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," replied Sherlock making Dean raise an eyebrow but not say anything.

Sherlock then went with Sam, going to the area where the newest statue had been found. When they got there, the apartment still had a police officer standing in front of it. When asked who they were, Sam said, "FBI."

"Again? Well I can't really complain. This is the most puzzling case that I've ever seen," muttered the officer as he waved them in.

Sherlock had agreed not to talk unless absolutely necessary seeing as having a British FBI agent might be just a bit to strange.

Both the hunter and the detective moved into the apartment which was pretty clean. Sherlock's eyes moved around, taking in as much as he could. There hadn't been a struggle, of this, Sherlock was sure of. So, either the person knew their attacker or they were caught very quickly by surprise.

The area where the person had been found was a bunch or small bits of rock that Sherlock quickly put into bags to look at later. He'd need Castiel to get his chemistry equipment from England.

While Sherlock did this, Sam went through things like books and newspapers, trying to find anything that might suggest the occult or at the very least odd happenings. He found nothing. It seemed that this one had been a good, average, American citizen.

After about an hour, Sam said, "Well, I'm done. What about you?"

Sherlock gave the room one last sweep and then simply nodded. The pair left, giving a quick nod as a good-bye to the officer and once they got in the car, Sam asked, "Did you find anything that could help us?"

"Well, when I get the chance, I'm going to analyze these but besides that, not much. She either knew the attacker or was caught by surprise because there wasn't any sign of a struggle. More likely the latter because of the variety of places these attacks have happened," replied Sherlock.

Sam sighed in response and said, "Let's go meet up with Cas and Dean back at the motel. They might've found more than us."

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of the T.A.R.D.I.S. being bigger on the inside, John wasn't to surprised at the Doctor being an alien that was over nine hundred years old. Now, that doesn't mean he was taking this in easily. Only an hour ago he had thought that he was alone in the universe.

However, the evidence was crippling and hadn't Sherlock been the one to always say that whatever remains, no matter how improbably, was the truth? John simply rolled with what the Doctor was saying and finally asked, "So this statue wasn't a Weeping Angel correct?"

"Yes," replied the Doctor. "They were human, defiantly human but something had been done to them. Like a drug or something but I'm not sure."

"Good it be a virus?" asked John with a small gulp. He really didn't want to turn into a statue.

"No, I doubt that! I think someone's doing it to these people, using them like lab rats which makes me absolutely livid! Still, it's interesting all the same. I'd like to know the purpose behind it and who exactly has come up with this. Whoever they are, they must be a genius!"

"And insane," added John.

"Yeah, probably that too."

John nodded and then walked over to the console of the T.A.R.D.I.S. asking, "So I can help you right? Because I really do want to."

"Yes, but won't anyone be worried about you?"

"Only my sister and she probably won't wake up until tomorrow in the afternoon. Don't worry, I have plenty of time."

The Doctor smiled at this and said, "Alright then. But don't worry, if need be I can get you back to this time and place almost exactly?"

"What?! But how?"

"Oh, didn't I mention? I can travel through not only space but time as well."

_Of course he could_, thought John with a laugh. At this moment, he was pretty sure that nothing would surprise him.


	5. Salt won't help these Wounds

** AN: Two chapters in one night! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The Doctor and John, when they arrived in a city in South Dakota, followed the trail of what was most likely another stone person. They headed to the morgue where as they walked inside, they passed two strange men. One was pretty tall and in a suit and the other one was a little bit shorter with a huge dirty trench coat.

Neither the Doctor, John, or Dean gave the other pair a second glance. However, Cas turned back around as the duo walked into the building. Had that been Dr. Watson? He had never met the man so he couldn't be sure but if he was right, what was he doing here in America? And though he knew the man with him wasn't a monster or a demon, he most defiantly wasn't human. However, Cas turned back as Dean called his name and silently climbed into the Impala.

Currently, the Doctor and John were walking past several guards when the Doctor flashed what John could've sworn was just a blank piece of paper. When they were out of earshot from anyone, John asked, "What was that?"

"Psychic paper. Let's people see what I want them to see. Well, most people. Some people, either from training or natural ability, it doesn't affect," replied the Doctor as he slipped it into a jacket pocket.

He then proceeded to take out what he called a sonic screwdriver and buzzed around, ignoring the odd looks. Though the Doctor was an alien, and Sherlock was a sociopath, the situations felt a lot alike to when he went on cases with Sherlock. A remarkable, strange man that stood out in people's minds and the extremely normal and short one that everyone forgot.

John didn't mind thought and simply went along with the Doctor. They arrived at the area where the actual bodies were and walked in to see a doctor working away at some cadaver. In the corner was the statue of a woman.

"More people from the FBI or different organization?" asked the man without looking up.

"Different organization," replied the Doctor as he once again flashed the psychic paper. John really wanted to know what it said, or at least what the Doctor was projecting onto it.

"Well, the statues over there. Do with it what you will," the man replied as he turned back to the cadaver. He seemed bent on staying but also didn't move to intercept the Doctor or John as they went over.

The Doctor scanned the statue with his sonic screwdriver, looked at it, and said, "The same as the other one. This one seems to be taking a much longer time though."

"A longer time to do what?" asked Watson.

The Doctor glanced over at the man and then said a bit softer, "Die. The one that landed in the T.A.R.D.I.S. died not long after. This one seems to be lasting longer though I don't know why."

"We should take a sample and analyze it back in your T.A.R.D.I.S," replied John.

The Doctor nodded in agreement and then turned back to the other doctor and asked, "Can we take a sample."

"Please do," replied the man. He then mumbled under his breath, "Finally someone's doing their job. It seems like no one else will even touch the thing."

* * *

Bobby hadn't found anything in the books about creatures that turned people to stone. He had heard of a few stories about stone angels that supposedly popped people back in time but the information was sketchy at best. That, and truthfully Bobby didn't want something new and different to have to deal with on top of everything else.

He remembered when they found out that angels were real and that had been tough enough. There were also barely any ways to kill an angel so how hard would this stone angel be to kill? Bobby was thinking of this when suddenly a large bloody mass fell to his floor.

Bobby grabbed his gun, pointing it at the thing as fast as possible when he finally realized who it was. Putting the gun back down, Bobby ran over picking up the broken form.

"Crowley," he said, shock clear in his voice.

The demon was breathing heavily and obviously weak but he was still able to mutter, "Salt. Block all openings with . . . with salt."

Bobby didn't question him, deciding that he could do that later as he began putting salt in all the windows and doorways. He ran upstairs and quickly did that as well. When he came back down to the where Crowley had been, all there was were bloody marks, showing the direction the demon had gone.

He'd have to clean that up later.

Bobby followed the trail to see Crowley collapsed on his couch. A small part of him was a bit irritated sense he'd have to get the stains out later but most of him was worried about the demon. And of course for himself because whatever had done this to Crowley could be looking for him.

However, before Bobby could sit down Crowley motioned and said, "Water. Please . . . water." His voice was hoarse and it seemed like he was fighting just to keep his eyes open.

Bobby rushed to get some and when he came back, Crowley quickly took it, pouring it on his open wounds. It was only then that Bobby realized that salt had been stuffed in a lot of them. The hunter helped the demon, pouring the water himself when Crowley's hand shook to much.

"Who did this to you?" asked Bobby as he worked to clean him up.

However, Crowley didn't answer his question. Instead, he simply said, "The rings . . . you have to . . . the rings . . ." and then he passed out cold.

The only rings that Bobby could think of where the four horsemen's and whatever had to do with those rings couldn't possibly be good.

* * *

Sherlock and Sam only had to wait for about ten minutes before Dean and Cas arrived.

"Anything useful?" asked Sam with a sigh. This case certainly wasn't the easiest he had ever done.

"Not exactly," replied Dean as he looked over at Cas.

As Sam and Sherlock turned the angel, he said, "There is still a soul inside that statue. I'm guessing that in all the victims there soul is retained inside the statue. However, it was dying that. Was quite clear."

"Dying?" asked Sherlock curiously. "What did it look like on the outside?"

"Well it was crumbling a bit but it's kind of hard to tell if a statue is dying," replied Dean. "But anyway, I was also able to get some footage but I doubt we'll be able to do anything with it."

Sherlock silently agreed but didn't say anything out loud. "Time to interview people who knew the girl?" he asked.

"Yep," Sam responded. "Same groups as before?"

"Sure. Come on Cas," Dean said. "We'll get the immediate family, you get the friends and co-workers," he said as he walked out the door.

Sam sighed, shaking his head but gestured for Sherlock to follow him and they headed to the addresses of several people that were on a list Sam had gathered. They went in the Impala this time and Dean and Cas, doing the same thing, went on foot since their destinations were closer.

However, neither group seemed to have much luck. Overall, the victim hadn't started seeing anyone or doing anything new. She didn't act strange at all right before she 'died' and there weren't any strange smells either that seemed to surround her. Neither did she suddenly seem to not like something that had once not bothered her, a type of food or sunlight for example. Of course, both pretty blatantly asked if she was into anything like the occult but the answer was always no.

Dean and Cas got back to the motel first this time and Sam and Sherlock were just about to head that way when Sam got a call.

"Bobby, did you—"

"You idjits get back here right now!" Bobby shouted, quickly interrupting Sam.

"What?! Bobby what's—"

"Crowley is here—"

This time, Sam was the one that interrupted Bobby. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you or take anything?"

"No and you shouldn't be worried about me. You should be worried about this blasted demon!" growled Bobby in response. "He just appeared, tortured worse than what you probably see in most of Hell and I still don't know who did it to him! He's currently passed out on my couch."

"Do you know why?" asked Sam hurriedly, speeding up the car.

"Not exactly but he spoke about rings and all I can think of are the four horsemen's rings."

Sam gulped slightly at the possibility of Lucifer being freed from the Cage. And of course Michael would end up being freed as well and he wouldn't be to surprised if they both would come after him and Dean first. He really didn't want to experience the apocalypse all over again.

* * *

Moriarty sat in an abandoned warehouse, three rings lying in front of him on a table. There hadn't been any seals put up on Lucifer's Cage, not yet anyway thanks to the civil war that was apparently raging above the Earth.

However, if Moriarty really wanted to break Lucifer out of his cage, he'd need Death's ring of course. The first three had been easy to get. Apparently, a new War, Famine, and Pestilence hadn't been found yet so the rings had been put into safe keepings around the world.

Really, it hadn't been that safe.

"Any progress in getting Death's ring Tiger?" asked Moriarty curiously from where he sat.

A mutter of protest of the nickname was heard and then Sebastian said, "No boss."

"What about our experiments?"

"Better this time around. I think we're about ready to begin testing on angels."


	6. We Lost the Rings

When Sam and Sherlock were back at the hotel, Dean and Cas were ready. Apparently, Bobby had called them as well and they immediately got into the Impala, Sam going to the passenger side and Sherlock moving to the back again because Dean always drives.

"I don't like this," muttered Dean as they pulled out of the motel and onto the road. "If this thing, whatever it is, beat Crowley, then we're only going to end up in worse shape."

Everyone was silent, this idea weighing heavily on everyone's minds when Sherlock suddenly said, "I think they're connected."

"You think what are connected?" asked Sam.

"These strange events and suddenly these rings coming up. You mentioned the four horsemen so I'm guessing the rings are theirs."

"Yes," said Cas, with a small nod of his head. "Pestilence, War, and Famine were defeated before we averted the apocalypse and Death gave us his ring. We later gave Death his ring back and the rings of Pestilence, War, and Famine were put into safe keeping."

Sherlock mulled this over in his head and then asked, "Exactly how safe?"

"The safest places in all of Heaven, Hell, and Earth," replied Castiel sternly.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock questioned.

Doubt came into Castiel's eyes but he quickly pushed that feeling away and said, "I'm positive."

However, Dean had noticed the hesitation as well and replied, "Maybe you should check Cas, just in case. It's always better to be safe than sorry."

Castiel gave a small nod, agreeing with this, and then vanished, the sound of wings only left behind. Dean then looked in the rearview mirror and asked, "Why do you think these events are connected?"

"These victims, the way they're dying, it's new. It's something different, almost as if someone is trying to distract us from their real goal which would be getting the rings."

"They're gone."

Dean swerved to the left and then suddenly swerved back to the right to avoid getting hit head on by a truck. "Dammit Cas! I told! Warn us next time."

"Apologies," replied Cas who was the only one who looked unruffled by the near crash. "But you were right Sherlock. I don't know how but they're gone. And I of course have no idea about Death's."

"Could it be one of the angels trying to start Armageddon again?" asked Sam, worry clear on his face.

"No. I'd know if it was any of my brothers or sisters. This is someone else, I'm sure of it."

"And I'm guessing that whoever stole them probably beat up Crowley. Maybe he got a name," suggested Dean with a sigh though he was obviously not hopeful. No one looked very hopeful.

The rest of the drive was made in silence and when they got to Bobby's, the hunter opened the door for them, making sure they didn't disturb the salt on the door's edge.

"What's with all the salt?" asked Dean. "Is there something after us again?"

"I don't know," Bobby replied. "Crowley simply told me to put up salt everywhere. There does seem to be something after him though."

"And that is . . . ?" trailed off Sam.

"I don't know. He's still passed out," Bobby said. "He's completely beat and I'm pretty sure he's no good to us tired and hurt."

"Hold on," said Cas and he walked into the living room where the demon lay on the couch. Even Sam, who really didn't like the guy, couldn't help but feel sorry for him in this battered state.

Castiel, who now stood over him, partially couldn't believe he was doing this. He had killed plenty of demons but he had never healed one before. Carefully, he placed his hand on Crowley's head and suddenly, all signs of trauma were gone.

The lightning fast closing of his wounds caused Crowley to wake up. He jumped up, immediately on guard until he saw who it was. His body sagged in relief as he said, "Thank god you're here."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth," muttered Dean as Sam gave a look that clearly said, not now.

"We can tussle later darling," snarled Crowley. "Right now, we need to talk."

"Bobby told us you said something about the rings. What happened?" asked Sherlock.

Crowley's eyes narrowed a bit upon seeing the unknown figure. "And who are you?"

"He's a friend Crowley. Don't worry," Sam quickly said. "Just tell us what happened."

"Well I was having a perfectly swell day in Hell when to blokes came and bagged me. No idea who they were. Just simple demons following someone's orders."

"Do you know who they were in service to?" asked Dean, thinking this was taking a bit too long.

"Yes, a demon who use to be a man. About five years ago we made a deal. I didn't really have much chose at the time but now that I think about it I wish I had chosen to say no," replied Crowley as he folded his arms. "His name is James Moriarty."

A small thud sounded from behind everyone as faces turned to see Sherlock who had suddenly fell sitting on the couch. A stunned look came across his face as he started rambling to himself.

"No but he . . . . why didn't I think of this? How did he know? Did he really think that far ahead? But a bullet went through his skull."

"That's the wonderful thing about demons," muttered Crowley. "There aren't that many kinds of bullets that can kill us."

"But I should've known!" yelled Sherlock as he stood up, his hands rapidly running through his hair. "Why didn't I see this? I should've known he'd find some way out. He's Moriarty after all! But why couldn't I see it!?"

"I'll take it you know this Moriarty?" asked Dean warily, not liking the way the detective was acting.

"Of course I do! He's the only one who has ever been able to rival me in a game of wits! He's supposed to be dead though."

"Sorry love, but he's very much alive and I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to start the apocalypse."

"Are you serious!" yelled Dean. "After everything we went through, some bastard wants to start the apocalypse all over again!"

"I highly doubt that," Sherlock suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Moriarty wants to find someone who can fight, intelligence to intelligence. The last thing he'd want would be to destroy Earth. Even if he knows I'm alive, he probably still thinks that I'm no fun anymore so he's rattling some cages, quite literally in some cases, to try and find someone worthy."

"So his mind works like yours," Cas said.

"Yes," was Sherlock's only reply. However, he thought, _Except there's no one he cares for. There's no one he would sacrifice everything for_.

Sherlock of course, had someone he would give his life to if he had to.

* * *

The Doctor was just beginning to scan the fresher bit of statue when he suddenly stopped and ran to the other side of the console, looking quickly at a screen.

"What's wrong," asked John as he followed him.

"There was just a huge fluctuation of energy," the Doctor said quickly as he ran back to the other side. He pulled levers, flipped switches, and pushed buttons when suddenly the T.A.R.D.I.S. shook causing both man and alien to hang onto the console. "Ah, that's my girl!"

"What just happened?"

"The energy burst just happened again and the T.A.R.D.I.S. was able to lock onto it."

"So we're following whatever made it now?"

"Exactly," said the Doctor excitedly.

"Did some type of alien cause it?"

The Doctor shook his head as he replied, "It might be an alien but the T.A.R.D.I.S. doesn't recognize it. I love when something new comes along. I wonder what it looks like. Maybe it's blue, I love blue things."

John gave a slight chuckle as he listened to the man as he rambled on. He was really getting to like the Doctor now.

The noise of the T.A.R.D.I.S. stopping then sounded and a smile lit up the Doctor's face. He ran to the doors, paused for a few seconds and then flung one open. "Not exactly welcoming but interesting enough," he said as he looked at the three guns pointed at his face. There were six people in the room. Two of them were defiantly not human.

"Doctor, what's—" John stopped mid sentence as none other than Sherlock Holmes stood in front of him.

The whole time travel thing? John could deal with that. He could deal with the fact that there were hundreds of species, many way more advanced than humans, out there. He was even fine with the Doctor being an alien that was over hundred years old. What he was not fine with was Sherlock suddenly being alive after days, weeks, months of waiting for him to turn up.

If Sam hadn't been standing so close, John would've ended up falling flat on his face.


	7. Dance with Death

John opened his eyes to find himself on a couch with seven pairs of eyes staring down at him. Two he recognized, Sherlock's and the Doctor's. The others he didn't know. Three looked worried, one looked confused, and the last looked extremely annoyed.

He blinked several times before sitting up slightly and turning to mainly stare at Sherlock. No one talked until John finally stood up and dusted himself off slightly and then finally fully turned towards the detective. No one expected what came next.

John punched him.

"It bloody took you long enough!" he yelled as everyone took a step back. No one there, besides Sherlock of course, knew that John had been in the military so all were surprised at the ferocity of the punch. Sherlock had actually been expecting it though and slowly got up as John yelled out, "Do you know how many nights I have waited for you to waltz through our flat, assuring me that it was all part of the plan?!"

"John I—"

"Or what about the fact that I've had nightmares of that night over and over?! You forced me to watch you jump off a building and _die _Sherlock! I was deemed mentally disturbed for a time too and I wouldn't even leave our flat unless it was to see your grave!"

"John just—"

"I cried when you died! You had become such an important part in my life and then you just left like that! Why would you—"

"I was trying to keep you safe!" Sherlock yelled, interrupting him and causing the entire room to go silent. "Do you really think that I'd put you through all that unnecessary pain for no reason? If any of Moriarty's men had either known I was alive or that I had made contact with you, you would've died! I was protecting you John!"

"You could've done something though. A hint, anything," John replied and tears were coming to his eyes right then and there. Angry tears that he didn't want to shed. "Did you not even think for a second that I could take care of myself Sherlock? I was a _soldier_. I am use to people shooting at me and being with you hasn't exactly changed that."

For the first time in a long time, Sherlock wasn't sure what to say. "I . . . I just wanted you to be safe . . ."

"I know. I know you didn't think you'd hurt me and that's what makes this so much more upsetting," replied John. He then walked out of the room, not looking behind him.

For a moment, silence covered the room and no one spoke until finally Bobby said, "Well aren't you going after him you idjit?"

Sherlock was surprised by this but gave a slight nod and then followed in the direction John had gone.

Now the room got quite again as all eyes turned to look at the strange man with the blue box that had just appeared in Bobby's living room. "And who the hell are you?" Dean asked. It was obvious that he was confused about everything that was going on and didn't like it.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" asked Sam.

"Why does everyone ask that? It's just the Doctor," he replied with a slight shake of his head.

Cas frowned slightly, his head tilting as he said, "You're not human."

Suddenly, the sound of a gun cocking and becoming trained on the TimeLord was heard and the Doctor quickly said, "Whoa now! It's alright. I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"I never said he was a demon Dean or a monster," Cas added. Though he didn't sigh, it looked like he greatly wanted to.

"Then what are you?" asked Dean.

"A TimeLord." When only confused stares met his own he elaborated and said, "I'm an alien."

"You're joking, right?" Sam said.

"You mean like Star Trek alien, thing?" added Dean.

"I'm not sure what Star Trek is but yes, I am an alien," replied the Doctor. "And this is the T.A.R.D.I.S. She travels in time and space."

"So now we have aliens on top of everything we already have to worry about," muttered Crowley.

"Oo, you're not human! What are you then?" The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver which he then quickly turned on Cas as well. "And you're not human either."

"I'm an angel of the lord."

"Were you born thinking that or is it simply a complex?"

Cas' face turned slightly downcast and Dean couldn't help but let out a snort at the angel's hurt face. It was funny. Most people if Cas had said I'm an angel of the lord to, they'd run away, say he was crazy, or bow down. And here, this alien, this Doctor, simply asks Cas if he was born to think he's an angel of the lord of it's just a complex. It was all pretty funny from a human perspective.

At that moment, Sherlock and John suddenly walked in. Both looked a lot calmer even though a new bruise seemed to be forming on the detective's cheek.

"So what happened?" asked Dean.

"We talked," said John. "And I punched him again but I think we're fine now." He then looked around the room and said, "So who are you?"

"John," said Sherlock, taking over now, "this is Dean and Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Crowley, and Castiel. Dean, Sam, and Bobby are hunters, Castiel is an angel and Crowley is a . . . is a demon. Yes."

John looked from Cas to Crowley and then sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not even surprised anymore you know that?" He then turned to the Doctor and said, "Well, I'm guessing you've already introduced yourself but Sherlock, this is the Doctor."

"Hmm . . . you are old," murmured Sherlock as he looked him up and down. "That is interesting. What are you?"

"TimeLord, type of alien," replied the Doctor with a smile that Sherlock returned. "Well, now that that's all over, how about we talk."

"Yes, like what are you doing parking a big blue box in my living room," muttered Bobby irritably.

"Oh, well you see there was this burst of energy and we . . ."

The Doctor went on and on, using a bunch of words that very few in the room understood and Sherlock seemed to be the only one who was following him. However, the Doctor eventually mentioned the stone humans and that's when they really started to get down to business.

* * *

Moriarty looked down at his suit, annoyed that several rips were now over it. His once white, button down shirt was also stained a dark red as well. Deciding that his suit was already ruined, he began to wipe a long, dirty blade down and then turned to look at the hundreds of demons that had fallen.

"Well, at least I know which ones weren't interesting now." Really, Jim had already known each of these demons would die. They were just to small and to weak but still perfect for an army.

He then turned to look over at Sebastian who had just taken his shirt off to look at a wound he'd gotten. Really, it was amazing he hadn't gotten worse. Sebastian began applying ointment to the wound and after that began stitching it up.

"Really, Tiger, you should take better care of yourself," said Jim with a smirk and a dark laugh.

"Well I probably would have about half as many scars as I already do if you didn't put me in such impossible situations," muttered Sebastian even though there was an obvious hint of humor behind it. Jim knew that Seb liked getting put up against nearly impossible situations and Seb knew that Jim knew that.

"Still, even for you I'm impressed," replied Jim as he walked over to where Sebastian was.

"Yeah, well I'll be honest. I didn't think I'd actually make it. You, sure but me and everyone else? I was almost positive that we'd all die."

"Well that did all most happen. Everyone but you and me stand here."

Sebastian laughed as he shook his head. "You're so fucking crazy you know that? Only you would think about going up against Death. And not just death but the Death."

"And I'm the only who'd come out alive as well," replied Jim as he mirrored Sebastian's laugh.

"Don't forget, we didn't kill Death though," muttered Sebastian with a sigh. "And you know what they say. Just because you took away his ring doesn't mean he's harmless. If anything, cutting off his finger simply made him angry."

"Who cares? This could get interesting."

"Um, I'm care," replied Seb. "I may be ready to die but I hate it when you put your life on the line so easily. I nearly had a heart attack when I thought you'd actually knocked yourself off on that roof."

"Always the romantic."

"Me the romantic? You're the one who carved me someone's heart around Valentine's Day," Sebastian responded as he remembered the day well. "God I was not expecting that! If I remember correctly, I threw it away from shock."

"And it left a bloody stain on the floor that is now hidden by a carpet in our flat. Are you ready to unlock the Cage now?"

"Give me a minute or two more boss," replied Seb. "I'd like to at least finishing stitching this wound up so my innards don't just end up sliding out."

"Now that would be a sight," Jim said. "Come now Tiger. Hurry up. I'm ready to finally meet this Devil."


	8. Never Trust Him

**AN: Just a quick thank you to everyone who is still reading this. I will be honest, this is going on longer than I thought it would but I'm having so much fun writing it that I don't care.**

* * *

Moriarty placed the four rings down on the ground. He had already made them fuse together. Jim of course already knew the incantation that was used to open and close the Cage. However, it had taken sometime until he found one what allowed you to actually pull something that was already in the Cage back out.

Sebastian stood by a ring of oil that he was ready to drop a match into at any moment. Before Moriarty could even think about controlling the devil, they'd have to trap him first. And of course there was Michael to worry about as well. They couldn't just forget about the archangel.

Jim began to recite the words, the Latin tongue sounding strange coming from his lips. Sebastian watched, his arms crossed slightly and a blade in his right hand. It was one of the few weapons that could kill an angel. Even though Jim had given specific instructions not to kill either angel, Seb wasn't going to simply let his boss risk his life so easily. Sometimes it really pissed him off at how careless Moriarty could be sometimes. Granted, everything he did was with great precision but that didn't mean Sebastian couldn't worry.

They waited, it didn't take long, but even Jim looked a little surprised when three figures appeared and not two.

Sebastian had already dropped the flame into the ring and the fire burst upwards. However, this third figure wasn't an angel and immediately began to run away when Seb pulled a gun. "Oh, no you don't. You come right back here."

The man, if he was even human at all, slowly turned around. He wasn't very tall and had messy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He had on a large grey sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis-shoes. The man looked human enough but there was something about his eyes that seemed to scream old.

And maybe even a bit insane as well.

Jim wasn't paying attention to this though. He was looking at the new extremely confused and angry angels.

"And exactly who's meat suit am I wearing?" asked Lucifer as he stood up in the unknown body.

"Oh, some human's who's been dead for awhile and after that a demon walked around in it. You know, for being so hard to find, the incantation was really quite simple," Moriarty said as he walked over to him.

"And who are you?" asked Michael as he got up and stepped forward. His eyes were slightly narrowed and it was obvious he didn't trust him.

"Someone who happens to be interested in your brother."

Right away, Michael was in front of Lucifer, a terrifying look on his face. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him."

"Oh, I won't need to. Not right away though."

And then suddenly Michael was jumping back from the edge of the circle, looking down at his arm. You could even see a mark but he knew he had been pricked with something. "What did you do!" asked Michael, his fists clenched as Lucifer looked furiously at Moriarty and then worriedly at his brother.

However, instead of answering him, Jim said, "Exactly how long did it take for the humans to feel any effects Tiger?"

Moriarty didn't really need to ask this, he was just doing it for fun and to mess with the angels. Sebastian answered, "It took each person about a day."

"Hmm, so it'll probably be about a week before the effects become obvious and it's impossible for Michael here to go back."

"Go back to what?!"

"To being an angel of course."

"Then what will I become," asked Michael, his teeth clenched and his eyes seemed to show with a fire and Moriarty could immediately see how he could be either one of, or the most, power angel.

"Have you ever heard of the Weeping Angels?"

"No!"

"Oh," said Moriarty, a bit of interest coming into his eyes. "Amazing, it talks."

Jim walked over to the man and stood in front of him stating simply, "Well you're not human. Or a demon for that matter. You're a type of alien."

For a moment, he didn't say anything but finally he gave a small nod.

"That's what I thought. So what's your name?"

Again, he didn't say anything.

"What is your name!?"

The man would've taken a step back if he could've but Sebastian was right behind him. "My name is the Master."

"Interesting, I've heard about you. That's very interesting." Jim then turned back to the angels as he said, "You're wondering what a Weeping Angel is and what the hell is going on aren't you?"

"No, we're just peachy right here," drawled Lucifer sarcastically.

Jim smirked and Sebastian let out a laugh. "Oh, who knew the devil could be sarcastic," Seb said.

Jim walked over to the circle, staring at the two angels. "A Weeping Angel is an alien. No your Father didn't make them. Not everything has to be created from your Father some things are actually made because of a scientific course. But they are stone statues in the form of an angel normally seen weeping."

"How can a statue be alive though?" asked Lucifer.

"Well you see, it's not really a statue. It as a mechanism that forces the creature to turn to stone if anyone is looking at it. The perfect defense because you can't kill a rock. Granted, the first few tests did fail and the humans ended up crumbling away but I've finally gotten it right. Still, the effects could be a bit different for you."

"What do you want?" Lucifer immediately asked.

"Well don't you catch on quickly. You see, I'll make you a deal. I'll spare your brother, give him the antidote if you bind yourself to me."

"Bind myself to you? Are you planning on destroying the planet?" asked Lucifer, extremely confused.

"Not this one. Maybe a different one. I need to find someone else I can become even with. Besides, this world has gotten a bit boring. Sherlock failed me and that was saddening but there has to be someone else out there that can match my wits."

"So you won't kill Michael correct? Won't . . . experiment on him?"

"Lucifer don't—"

"Yes."

Suddenly, with the snap of his fingers, a small collar formed around Lucifer's throat as Michael yelled out, "Why the hell would you do that? Are you insane! Do you know what—"

"I won't let you die," Lucifer simply stated.

"Good, good," murmured Jim as he stepped forward and placed a foot on the ring of fire breaking it. With a small twist of his fingers Lucifer had moved to the other side without even trying to.

"Let him go now," Lucifer growled.

"Oh no no, I still need leverage. However, I will heal him. Sebastian?"

Sebastian, his gun still trained on the Master moved over to Michael and pricked him again, a different needle this time.

"Once I have no more use for you Lucifer, I'll let you both go," replied Jim. "Come now, we have plans to put into action."

"And you're coming with us to," added Sebastian as he pushed the Master forward.

Lucifer followed, he couldn't have even stood still if he'd tried. However, he was able to look back one last time to where Michael stood. Neither one knew that what had really pricked Michael's skin the first time had been a harmless needle. The second needle that pricked Michael's skin actually contained the virus that would slowly change the angel's anatomy into that of a Weeping Angel.

And Moriarty had lied about an antidote. There was no going back now.

* * *

"So . . . Sherlock right? You think that this Moriarty is behind all this?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't think I _know_."

"So one of the most psychotic men in all of existence is planning on opening the Cage, freeing Lucifer, and all because he's bored and needs someone new to play with?" asked Dean with a sigh.

"Pretty much," muttered John.

The Doctor sighed. This entire problem reminded him of his time with the Master. It kind of made him a bit sad and he wondered about this Moriarty. He didn't like how this was turning out at all.

Suddenly, Cas froze his eyes widening slightly. "It's been done."

"What's been done?" asked Sam hurriedly.

"The Cage, it's been open," Cas said.

"Do you know where?" asked Crowley, his hands and feet twitching in annoyance and fright.

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, clearly trying to concentrate and finally said, "I . . . I have its general location but they must have sigils up. I can't get an exact fix."

"Where is it then?" asked Bobby.

"Around . . . around Cardiff in the U.K."

"He's gone back home?" asked Sherlock, his brow furrowing.

"Well it might not be Moriarty per—"

"No. It defiantly has to be him. Moriarty wouldn't give a job like opening up the door to the devil's cage to someone else," replied Sherlock quickly.

"Well, then we must get over there as quickly as possible," said Dean when suddenly he stepped back from Cas' fingers. "Oh no! I am not doing that again."

"Dean, maybe you don't understand this but Cardiff isn't in the U.S. We can't drive there," replied Sam with a sigh.

"Then we'll take a boat," Dean responded with arms crossed.

"That would take to long you idjit," Bobby said.

"Um, excuse me," the Doctor suddenly said, interrupting the little conversation. He knocked on the door of his T.A.R.D.I.S. slightly and continued, "We could always use this."


	9. A Few Days in our Future

"How is this any different than flying!" yelled out Dean as he desperately clung to the rails around the console looking like he might be sick.

"It's normally not this bumpy!" the Doctor yelled back as he tried to gain control of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The room was full, Sherlock, Sam, and John trying to help the Doctor out in any way they could. The Doctor pointed to different devices, telling them to just keeping pushing, pulling, or doing whatever. Cas was trying to keep Dean calm who looked as scared as when Sam ran into clowns. Crowley was sitting in a chair, looking bored out of his mind, and Bobby was still trying to get his head around it being bigger on the inside.

"What's wrong with it? She was perfectly fine before!" yelled John as he looked over to where the Doctor was.

"I don't know it's—" the Doctor suddenly stopped as his eyes began to grow. "No . . . it can't be. He's dead! He should be dead!"

"Who?" asked Dean as he continued to hold on tightly.

"The Master he's . . . he's a TimeLord like me. A friend but he was supposed to be dead."

Without warning, the T.A.R.D.I.S. stopped and every one had to steady themselves from the sudden levelness of the floor. The Doctor looked around and then grabbed a screen when suddenly the power shut off. The entire T.A.R.D.I.S. went dark as Bobby, always prepared, took out a flashlight.

"Everyone alright?" he asked.

Everyone was still and slowly their replies came back. Everyone was okay but no one knew what happened. Then, the sound of running was heard as the Doctor rushed to the door. The group followed and the Doctor swung the doors open.

He froze at the sight in front of him.

Sherlock was the first one to push past the Doctor and see what lay in front of him and everyone else followed. They were in Cardiff, Sherlock knew that. But it was a different Cardiff than the one he had visited before.

Overhead, the sky swirled with dark gray eyes and debris littered the streets. There weren't any people, just broken shops and cars. It seemed as if a riot had broken out and then all the people had left, leaving the shell of the city.

"Um, exactly when are we the Doctor?" asked John as he looked around.

"I have no idea. It's defiantly Cardiff but I don't know the time," replied the alien.

Everyone was out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. now and was walking around, trying to wrap their heads around this when suddenly a zapping noise came from behind and the Doctor spun around just in time to see his T.A.R.D.I.S. disappear from sight.

"No no no!" cried out the Doctor as he rushed forward but it was to late. Quickly, he took out his sonic screwdriver and tried to check for anything but all traces were washed out by huge levels of radiation from somewhere.

"You mean we're stuck here now!" yelled Dean as he clenched his hands. "Dammit! This is just great."

"Shut up you idjits! Panicking will not help anything. Right now, we need to figure out what time we're in and then, depending on the situation, we can start panicking," Bobby replied.

"I think I know of someone who can help us. If he's still here of course," said the Doctor quickly. "Come on."

The Doctor led the group in the direction of Torchwood and began to hope, pray that Jack would be there. This was bad, extremely bad. Also, the radiation sickness was taking a toll on the humans already. For the moment it was nothing serious, just some coughing and little excess sweating but if they couldn't find shelter, they could all die.

Quickly they made their way through the city, the Doctor leading when suddenly he rounded a corner only to have a gun pointed in his face. His hands went up and everyone behind the Doctor followed suit. The person in front of them wore a protection suit. They're face hidden behind a mask.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"Friends!" the Doctor quickly said. "We're looking for a friend of mine, Jack."

"You mean Captain Jack Harkness?" the person asked.

"Yes! That's the one. Please, I need to talk to him it's urgent."

They continued to stare at them for what felt like a full minute until they finally put their gun down and said, "Come on then. Hurry now, step lively."

The person led them to where the Doctor had been heading, Torchwood. Down they went and when they got out, about hundred people met them. As they walked off the pad, the person took the helmet off. She turned to look at them with a cold look and said, "This way."

They moved in between people, all humans. They were clearly scared and wary of the new members. The Doctor looked at them, sadness crossing his face. However, that was quickly replaced by thankfulness at seeing none other than Jack standing in front of him.

For a moment, Jack looked confused but when the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, a grin broke across his face and he ran over saying, "Doctor! Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Jack thank goodness you're here. What's happened? What date is it?"

"Wow, did the T.A.R.D.I.S. break down again?"

"Jack, seriously, when am I?"

"Well your last regeneration just visited me a few days ago."

"A few—wait! What is the exact day and date?"

"Um . . . February 3, 2007."

"We're only three days into the future? Three days?" asked Dean, his eyes wide. "How the hell does a city turn to something like this in a few days?"

"Actually, the whole world is pretty much like this. Including a few other planets," replied Jack.

"A few . . . and Moriarty has been able to do all this in three days?" asked Sherlock. Even with the devil at his side, Sherlock found it hard that Moriarty could ruin other planets as well in this short period of time.

"Yeah, the devil has certainly helped with that but the Master isn't exactly improving these situations either."

"So the Master is in league with—"

"No! He's not in league! The Master's energy is being used by Moriarty for personal use and running and creating things. It's also what's keeping all the people on lock down. The radiation is being pumped out by this machine. Everyone's dead except for the few people like us that have found shelter," said Jack.

"Has anyone tried going up against him?" asked Sam.

"Yes and they've all gotten killed. Who are you?" asked Jack with a raised eyebrow and smirk as Sam wiggled uncomfortably. Hey, the world seemed to be ending; he might as well flirt a bit.

"No," the Doctor said, pointing a finger at Jack. He then turned to everyone and began it off saying, "This is Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, consulting detectives. This is Dean and Sam Winchester, and Bobby Singer who are hunters. Finally, this is Crowley a demon and Castiel an angel."

Jack's eyes widened slightly at hearing that Castiel was an angel and asked, "You mean like an angel angel right?"

"Um . . . yes," Cas replied, slightly confused.

"Then I'll take it you know Michael."

"My brother . . . why do you ask?" questioned Castiel as Dean said, "That dick? How do you know of him?"

"Well, he's here right now," replied Jack.

"What? Why's he here?" asked Sam.

"Someone found him and they brought him back here. I'll be honest, I didn't quite believe anything he said about angels and demons and hunters but you've kind of proved me wrong now," Jack responded.

"Can I see him?" asked Cas.

"Yeah. Follow me," Jack said and the group began to walk as he led them to a second level. This one was less crowded and it was where Jack's office was as well. He walked into the office where a man was hard at work on the computer. "Um . . . Michael—"

He looked up quickly and it seemed that everyone in the room took a step back. Finally, after a large moment of silence, Castiel walked forward as he said, "Brother . . . it is you?"

"Yes," Michael said simply. He looked at the group, several of which he recognized and several he didn't. "I apologize for my appearance. Many have already voiced that it is a bit . . . frightening."

He stood up, walking out from behind the desk. His left arm, like patches, was stone. The noise that was made as he moved was like rock breaking, loud and grating. His right eye was completely stone and the area around it was also stone, leading off into thin cracks in his face. Some of the strands of his hair, which looked grey, were also stone as well.

Michael looked at the group, his eyes wandering as he said, "I doubt any of you really know what happened."

Blank looks met his.

Michael sighed, looking tired and just as old as he probably was. "Brother, demon, humans and . . . whatever you are," said Michael as he waved at the Doctor, "let me tell you about how the end of the world came."


	10. I'm Cracking

**AN: Tenth chapter yes! Hope you like it and thank you to everyone who's reading it. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

"You're saying Lucifer made a deal with Moriarty?" asked Dean for about the tenth time as he looked at Michael.

"Yes and like I said, he did it for me. This isn't his fault. He was tricked. We both were."

"What I'd like to know is how exactly you to made up though," said Sam. "Last time you were both bent on killing each other, at least you were anyway, no matter what."

"Well when you're stuck with each other for several centuries only fighting can become too much!" shouted Michael. His hand suddenly rushed to his face, wincing in pain and his breath coming in quicker.

"Brother . . ."

"I'm fine Castiel. I'm alright," Michael assured him as his hand came back down. "I'm sorry it's just . . ."

"Does it hurt that bad?" asked Bobby. "I mean you are an angel."

"Yes it hurts and for the moment I am no more an angel than you," Michael sighed back. "My connection with Heaven was broken when I fell into the Cage and on top of that, it seems that this . . . thing is rendering me completely void of all of my abilities. I can't do anything at all.

"And if you want to know what it feels like, imagine if every time you moved you could feel part of your skin cracking. Imagine your insides becoming harder, making it difficult to breathe as they become stone. Think of what it would feel like if instead of an eye, you had to turn a piece of stone. Painful honestly doesn't even begin to describe it. I would take Hell over this any day."

Everyone slightly winced at this but finally the Doctor stepped forward and said, "You know, I might be able to help you."

"Believe me, I'm grateful for the offer but I highly doubt you can help. The affects have already begun, how could you possibly reverse them?"

"Couldn't you just transfer over to another body?" asked John.

"I _can't_," grumbled Michael. "Everything that once made me an angel is gone which means if someone were to stab me right now, I would die. It could be a damn kitchen knife, it doesn't matter."

"Well I no one has taken dips on that yet I will," Dean replied.

A small chorus of "No" and "Dean" went out as the Doctor said, "Please. I've dealt with plenty of things that you've probably never even heard of. I might be able to help. Besides what have you got to lose?"

Michael looked at the alien, his arms moving up and then down in a sigh. Michael didn't have anything to lose. He had already lost everything. "Alright. Is there anything you'll need?"

"Samples first of all. Jack, mind if I use some of your equipment?"

"Be my guest," Jack replied as he moved slightly aside.

The Doctor gathering different gadgets and what not, taking some apart and leaving others as they were. He took blood and skin samples for now and then went off, doing whatever. Crowley then turned slightly to Michael asked, "So what were you doing right now then? Before we came in?"

"Using this place's, it's called Torchwood, database to try and figure out where Moriarty could be now. It's isn't exactly the easiest task in the world."

"May I take a look?" asked Sherlock as he looked from Michael to Jack.

"Be my guest," muttered Jack. "We need all the help we can get. I'll be honest; I've never dealt with anyone like this."

"Of course you haven't. He wouldn't be interested in you."

Jack raised an eyebrow and then said, "Oh, the security code is—"

"Don't need but thank you. This one was a little harder to crack but not impossible."

"Who is this guy? He's almost like the Doctor but more . . . I don't know."

"Inhuman," suggested Bobby.

"Warped," replied Dean.

"Psychotic," came Sam's voice.

"He's actually a high-functioning sociopath," added Watson.

"Thank you John," Sherlock replied, not once looking up from the computer as everyone quickly remembered he was still in the room.

As he worked Jack then went and asked the Doctor, "So where is you T.A.R.D.I.S. anyway?"

"It disappeared. I'm guessing that Moriarty stole it somehow. He used some type of device but it didn't leave a big enough trace to track with my sonic screwdriver."

"You still carry that around?"

The look that the Doctor gave him made Jack put his hands up in surrender. "But honestly, where did this Moriarty come from? If you've never met him has anyone here met him?"

"Well he tried to blow me and Sherlock up once. We've known him for a while," replied John from where he stood behind Sherlock, looking over his shoulder at the computer. "He was supposed to be dead but it seems that it didn't work out to well."

"So . . . he's a demon but besides that there's nothing special about him?"

"He's psychopath. An extremely intelligent psychopath and is not to be underestimated at all," Sherlock added.

Jack raised an eyebrow at this. A slightly awkward silence came over the group when suddenly Sherlock jumped up excitedly. "I know where he is!"

"How?" asked Crowley with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a pattern here of . . . a type of picture. I believe you'd call it a sigil. It isn't one I recognize though my knowledge of them is rather limited. Castiel, would you care to look?" asked Sherlock.

The angel walked over and looked at it, his eyebrows pushed together in concentration. However he finally straightened up and shook his head saying, "I cannot say I've ever seen this before."

At this, Bobby, Sam, and Dean walked over to examine the sigil but none of them could recall it either. Crowley even came over but he didn't recognize it. Finally Michael slowly walked over, moving to fast was to painful, until he was finally behind the desk and looking at the computer.

"Why didn't I see this before?"

Now even Jack walked over. "What is it?" he asked.

"You were right Sherlock, it is a sigil," replied Michael.

When the angel didn't say anymore, Crowley muttered, "And it means . . . ?"

"No one except myself and Lucifer knows of it," Michael said softly. "Before the other angels, before really anything else was created and it was just us, we could use this sigil to call our Father in times of great need."

"If you've always had this up your sleeve, why didn't you do this a long time ago when God went missing?" asked Dean angrily.

"Because it involves mass slaughter!" Michael shouted back making Dean jump back slightly. The angel quickly ducked his head, his hands gripping the table. "I'm sorry. I just . . . I'm sorry. But that's why you don't see Moriarty just drawing this on some door. These planets that he's destroying, they're like the blood you use to hide yourself from angels or whatever."

"Wait, if this involves major slaughter, how did you do it before?" asked Sam.

"It was simple creating enough blood to make it back then. Things weren't so complicated," replied Michael. "When Lucifer . . . . when Lucifer fell he took the sigil with him and I have told no one. However, it's obvious that Moriarty has gotten it out of him."

"But what does Moriarty want with God?" asked Bobby.

"I've already told you," muttered Sherlock with a sigh. "He needs to be distracted. It's all about seeing who is better. Now, he has the chance to finally see if God himself can or can't beat him. I believe that if he is able to find God and beat him, he will more than likely destroy the entire universe because what's the point in a universe where you're the smartest?"

"So we're pretty much screwed?" asked Jack.

"Not necessarily," Michael replied. "If there was some way of interrupting the sigil then it wouldn't work. And of course if God really is dead then we're safe."

"What happens if the sigil is activated and God's dead?" asked Dean.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Well if that happens, I doubt Moriarty would destroy the universe and we'd have a better chance. He'd probably still feel that there was a chance of some else out there being a challenge for him," said Sherlock.

"But how would we stop it?" asked John. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. is gone who knows where."

"Well," Jack finally put in, "I might be able to help with this part."


	11. Ask Some Questions

Lucifer sat, blood trickling down his neck. He had tried to leave, to do something against Moriarty's will but each time the collar only seemed to tighten more so. He didn't have to breath so he didn't have to worry about that but it didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

He had asked about Michael, tried to question Moriarty or his henchmen, especially the one called Sebastian, but no one ever replied. Still, Lucifer did as he was told, going through all these motions that he was forced to do.

He had killed innocents before and though he still hated humans, it now pained him more so to destroy them and other races as they moved from planet to planet. Lucifer had learned something down in the Cage thanks to Michael but at the moment, he wished he hadn't. Then this situation wouldn't hurt so much.

The only person he really got to talk to was this guy called the Master. Currently, he sat next to Lucifer, there not being any purpose for him at the moment. He didn't talk much but when he did it was always with bitter sadness.

Finally, Lucifer said, "Will I ever know where you're really from?"

"And will I have ever know what you really are?"

"I already told you. Originally Heaven but Hell before. You were there."

"Believe me, that was not Hell. I have seen Hell and it's much worse."

"Worse? I've spent my time in Hell for millenniums on end and it hasn't been that peaceful ever. You'd have to prove to me that I'm wrong."

"Have you ever heard of the Time War?" asked the Master, his brown eyes slowly moving to Lucifer, his eyes narrowed at the angel.

"No, I haven't and there isn't much I haven't heard of at least in whispers," replied Lucifer.

The Master sighed, "For being an angel, if that's what you really are, you really don't know much."

"Then shed some light on all this for me. I know that you're not human so what are you?"

"A TimeLord, type of alien. A very long time ago there were many of us. I even had a best friend. His nickname was Theta Sigma but he calls himself the Doctor now like I call myself the Master now. It use to be all okay but the TimeLords became to powerful. They became afraid of dying because we do die, even if it might take a while. The Daleks then came . . ."

The Master continued talking, a small smirk appearing on his face whenever Lucifer tried to disagree. It was obvious that he didn't believe the Master but he mostly stayed quite. When he was finished talking though, Lucifer couldn't help but argue, "I'm sure we would've heard of this though! And it couldn't have been that long ago. Father—"

"You're father did create you," Lucifer admitted, "but as you well know he isn't the only entity. You know of the Norse and Greek Gods and that they exist. Why is it so hard to believe that there's something that came before you guys?"

"But—"

"I know very little human legends but I do know that you fell for asking to many questions. What happened to that inquisitive side? Hmm? Are you really just going to accept everything as it is now?"

Lucifer stared at him for a moment, his eyes slightly narrowed. Finally he said, "Alright. Tell me about this Doctor friend of yours then. Could he help?"

"Maybe, though I doubt he'd want to help me," replied the Master.

"I thought he was—"

"Key word there, was. He was my friend. We haven't been friends for a long time. Ever since the drums began."

Lucifer frowned as he asked, "What drums?"

"The ones in my head. They're still there despite everything that happened. Beating that endless stream. They use to drive me insane but now . . . I'm pretty sure I'd go insane without them."

Lucifer looked at the Master and at that moment, he realized who he had been reminding him off. Himself. The Master seemed just as broken and torn up inside as Lucifer but he also seemed like he'd come to terms with the crimes he'd committed. However, he hadn't had anyone to hold onto when he came to terms with this.

Lucifer had Michael now. He had somebody to support him and it seemed that the Doctor had been very much like a brother to the Master. Still, it was obvious that the Master was positive that if the Doctor knew he was alive he wouldn't lift a finger to help.

A part of Lucifer went out to him and he wished he could help but at this point, Sebastian suddenly came to them, walking up to the Master.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed hold of the Master's arm and pulled him to his feet. "We're leaving soon and the boss wants you."

"And me? Do I just sit here and wait?" asked Lucifer as he leaned against the wall.

Sebastian simply smirked and dragged the Master away, not looking back once.

* * *

The Doctor's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He walked into the ship, inspecting it but it was all new now. He fiddled with controls, his eyes roaming over the surface that he hadn't seen in forever.

"When . . . how did you get this Jack?" asked the Doctor.

"There was a crack in time that me and my team were trying to fix and this ended up coming though. There was only one survivor but he quickly died afterwards. Do you know what species it was from?"

"Yes, the Ice Warriors."

"The Ice Warriors? Sounds like an alien from Star Trek," muttered Dean with a laugh.

"Technically that's not their real name but it is what the humans her discovered them named them. They were a great race. I had some good and bad run ins with them over the years."

"Where were they from?" asked John. "Some far away galaxy, millions of light years away?"

"No, they actually lived on Mars. In this time period you'd probably call them Martians."

"You mean there are actual Martians?" Sam said with clear surprise.

"Okay, you this guy has a blue box that travels in time and space, is over nine hundred years old, and the fact there are actual Martians still surprises you?" asked Dean.

"Oh, shut up," muttered his brother.

"Anyway," said Jack as he looked in between Sam and Dean, "it isn't damaged but at the same time I don't know exactly how to work it. Could you help us Doctor?"

"Of course!" he said, pleased he could help. "I suppose you're planning on using this to get to the current planet Moriarty is on?"

"Yes—"

"Well I'm staying here," said Dean.

Cas rolled his eyes, something he could've only learned from Dean and replied, "We could use all the help we can get and you staying here on Earth will not help anything."

"I am not flying in that thing!"

"Dean, suck it up. Besides, we're not even leaving right this moment. We need to pack provisions, weapons, maybe making a plan wouldn't be a bad idea too."

"I'll help with everything as long as I don't have to get in it."

Sam sighed and muttered, "We'll talk about this later."

"I want to go, please. I can find some way to help I just . . . I need to help Lucifer," Michael then said.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but the Doctor quickly intervened and said, "I think that's a great idea and you seem to be good with electronics. By the way could I talk to you about the virus?"

"Of course," Michael replied and was then pulled to the side.

A more serious look came over the Doctor as he said, "I didn't want to embarrass you but honestly, it would be a bad idea to do much in your condition. From what I could get at the moment, I feel that the virus progress faster when you feel anxious or—"

"Doctor," interrupted Michael, "I do not mean to be rude but in all honestly half of the Universe could end and my anxiety wouldn't rise or fall. My anxiety is being caused by my brother being used against his will, not anything else. Therefore, it makes perfect sense that I should come with you. And truly, I'd rather die if I cannot see Lucifer again."

The Doctor sighed, looking at the angel up and down. Finally he said, "Why does everyone have to be so stubborn all the time! Alright, you can come."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just don't get into any trouble," replied the Doctor. _Not that anyone ever listens,_ he thought.

* * *

**AN: Just a quick thank you to the people who are reviewing and that I didn't make up the Ice Warriors. The Ice Warriors first appeared in the original Doctor Who series with the second Doctor and appeared several more times afterwards.**

**The tenth Doctor mentions them in the episode "The Waters of Mars" and supposedly they're coming back in the third episode of the second part of season 7 with Matt Smith. Just wanted to inform everyone and thank you so much for your time.**


	12. Still Insane, Just Calmer

Sam was still trying to convince Dean to get on the craft and it wasn't working very well. For the past hour and a half, all Dean had responded with involving flight was a quick shake of the head and a loud yell of no. Even Cas couldn't convince him to go along with it.

Finally, Jack simply walked over and before Dean could do anything else, injected a needle into his neck. Dean's eyes fluttered and he fell to the ground in a heap.

Not moving to help pick him up or anything, Dean's whining had been grating on his nerves, Sam asked, "What did you just do?"

"Knocked him out," replied Jack as the Doctor looked on disapprovingly. "I agree; he won't do much good here so we might as well take him with us. He should stay asleep for most of the journey."

"Thank god for small favors," muttered Sherlock with a sigh. Sam hadn't been the only one being annoyed by the whining.

As they stuffed Dean into a bunk, his snores echoing against the metal, Michael, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Crowley, and Cas helped explain the finer points of killing a demon. The Doctor was against the idea but he listened nonetheless, understanding that sometimes you just didn't have a choice.

Sherlock of course already knew everything that was being said so he decided to concentrate on figuring out Moriarty's next mood. However, knowing that there were hundreds of worlds out there that Sherlock had never been to didn't help. There were to many unknown variables to keep him still. He really wished he a nicotine patch right about now.

Thankfully, Jack did have some supplies that they could take with them that might be able to kill demons. Jack also showed how to use a few new toys that he had obtained but mostly to the hunters. As he did this, after helping pack previsions onto the ship, Michael stopped to lean against the wall.

He held his breath, keeping the gasps of pain in. He still didn't have to breathe so Michael was able to keep still for quite some time when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly but immediately eased as he saw it was Castiel.

"What do you want brother?"

"I want to know what happened in the Cage."

Michael winced again, but this time not from pain. At least not any physical pain. "Why must we talk about that? I already—"

"I want to know what happened between you and Lucifer. Before, you always talked about the great plan. You always said that though you still cared for Lucifer, that you'd still kill him because you thought it was the right thing to do. What happened?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I simply forgave him?"

Cas gave a simple nod, not catching the slight joking tone in the elder's voice. "It is hard for me to believe. That, and despite what you've told me, I still do not trust Lucifer at all. He did kill me."

Michael sighed. He had expected this from Cas. Honestly, he had expected the Winchesters to be a lot angrier but the whole end of the universe might be distracting them just a bit for now. Nevertheless, he tried to explain. "Castiel, we fought, we argued, we tortured each other down there for centuries."

"What made you stop?"

"When you have no hope, when you can't get out of your prison and no one cares for you not even your father, you try to find love and forgiveness wherever you can."

"But father does—"

"Don't give me that crap. If he had ever cared, he wouldn't have let Lucifer fall and he wouldn't have left me the Cage."

"But what if it was a test—"

"A parent does not do that to their own children!" Michael hissed. He stopped suddenly, clutching his left arm as a shooting pain began to spread and then disappeared. Castiel tried to help but he pushed him away. "A parent teaches their children lessons. Besides, if a child doesn't learn something on his own, how can he grow up right?"

Castiel nodded in agreement at that.

"However, you do not allow, you do not let your two oldest children, the ones that take care of the younger ones and are looked up to, fight each other again and again. If father had intervened, if he'd stopped this, we would still have a family Castiel."

The words did mean something and Castiel looked down at the ground for a moment. Finally, he looked up and said, "You're not my family anymore Michael."

"I know that. Those stupid hunters are but it wouldn't be like this if father had just stopped it! Gabriel wouldn't have left, sides would never have had to be picked. Please tell me you at least see that."

At first, Cas was silent mulling this over in his head. Finally, he gave another nod and said, "Though I still believe in father, I admit that there were certain ways that he could've made better decisions."

"Thank you," said Michael as he stopped leaning on the wall. "As long as one other person understands, I'll be happy."

"But back to Lucifer, I must know. Do you really think he had not simply joined forces with this demon? It would be just like him to—"

"No," Michael replied, interrupting him. "Believe me; Lucifer is just as trapped as he was in the Cage. Probably more so than he was before. Just believe in him. He has done terrible things but he is our brother."

Castiel nodded and then glanced at the cracked and grey parts of Michael's skin. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"No brother but thank you," said Michael. He then began to walk back and forth again, packing the ship for their long flight. He hoped that Lucifer was alright. He wanted to see him at least once more before he had to go.

* * *

The Master groaned slightly as the needle slipped from his arm. Moriarty looked on with a sigh as he looked at him. "You're dying," said the demon.

"Well you are draining my life force," replied the Master sarcastically. "That can do it to a person you know."

Moriarty ignored this statement as he walked closer, looking the Master straight in the eye. "Why won't you help me? I've heard a lot about you, how you wanted to take over the universe. Why won't you help me if that was your goal all these years?"

"One, I don't take orders from other people very well," the Master shot back as his head cocked to the side. "Second, I'm tired of constantly fighting."

"What? You don't want to play any games anymore? You're no fun," replied Moriarty with pouty face.

"Oh I'll play a game, it's called can I kill you before I reach the point where I can't even move my own hands."

"That's not interesting at all. The outcome is obvious," Moriarty said with a sigh. "What happened to the insane man whose anger could only be equal to the devil himself?"

"Oh I'm still insane," replied the Master with a laugh. "Believe me, once you're insane there's no cure. But I'm calmer than I was before. I've come to terms with my past and though I wouldn't hesitate to enslave a civilization or murder a few hundred that just doesn't appeal to me anymore. Getting stuck in Hell gives you some time to think. A lot of time to think."

"Ah, now we get to Hell. I've been meaning to ask, how did you survive? I know time passes differently down there so how are you still alive. When I found you, your life expectancy was probably that of a normal human. Of course, now it's considerably less but nonetheless, you shouldn't be alive."

"Hell doesn't allow people to simply die and disappear into the cosmic void. The purpose of it is to make people suffer so it makes since that it would be able to keep someone alive for an extended period of time."

"That's very interesting, maybe I'll be able to use that later," murmured Moriarty. "Anyway, if you ever rethink helping me just tell me. Oh Tiger! Time to take the prisoner back now!"

Sebastian came and grabbed the Master dragging him back to where Lucifer was stuck. He chained him up next to the devil and then left.

Lucifer looked at the Master couldn't help but since slightly. He looked worse than the last time he'd seen him. His eyes were more sunken in and his skin was pasty white. The Master now reminded Lucifer a bit of Death, except with blonde hair and brown eyes instead of black hair and black eyes. Honestly, he actually looked even thinner and sicker now.

"What are they doing to you when they take you away? You look worse than Death and Death doesn't exactly look like the healthiest of people," said Lucifer.

"I'm fine. Besides, you should be worrying about yourself and not me," muttered the Master. He scrunched his legs up, trying to get in a comfortable position to sleep. However, his body never relaxed. He looked extremely tensed and in pain.


	13. Show Me Your Heart

** AN: Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

Sadly, they weren't very lucky and Dean only remained asleep for about three/fourths of the trip. When he did wake up though, he at first didn't quite realize where he was. The drug was still in his system and he yawned as he looked around.

"Hey Sammy. Where are we now? Some other section of Torchwood?"

"Um . . ." Sam wasn't sure what to say. He knew that if he told Dean the truth he'd freak out but his brother would find sooner or later nevertheless.

"Seriously dude, what's—" Dean froze as he saw a window. Slowly, he walked over to it, space zooming past full of its rocks and stars. For a moment, he simply blinked, pure shock of his face. His face was inches from the glass that was inches thick.

Then he screeched and ran back to where he had been sitting.

The Doctor ran into the room yelling out, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dean just woke up," replied Sam with a sigh as his brother hummed Metallica and tried to stay as still as possible. He was pale as a sheet, his eyes wide as saucers.

"I thought I said I didn't want to come."

"Idjit," came Bobby's voice as he came into the room followed by Crowley, Cas, and then Michael. "Honestly, out of everything you're scared of a bit of flying."

"Planes crash!" Dean shouted back.

"But we are in a space ship Dean," replied Cas, slightly confused as his head tilted to the side.

Dean stiffened at his words and said, "That doesn't make it any better! We could crash into a star or a planet or a—"

"We're not going to crash into any planet," Jack then replied as Sherlock and John followed him into the room from a different direction. "Besides, this ship is state of the art, real beauty."

"Maybe so but—wait a minute." Dean counted everyone in the room. The demon, alien, and two angels were there. Captain Jack was in the room along with Sherlock and John. Bobby and his brother were there as well. "Who the hell is driving!"

Sherlock muttered something that sounded simply like a more British version of Bobby's idjit. Most of the group shook their head with a sigh and Jack said, "It's on autopilot. _And_ it's perfectly safe. You're not going to die."

"You don't know that. Besides, I've died before and I honestly don't feel like doing it again," muttered Dean.

Though Sam understood the fear of dying, more so than some people, what his brother was doing was just irrational. "Dean, you are acting just plain silly now."

"You mean like how you act when a clown is coming at you?"

Sam glared in response.

"Please just make this bickering stop," muttered Crowley with a role of his eyes. "Hell, I need a drink."

"You're not the only one," replied Bobby as he glared at Sam and Dean. "Just suck it up both of ya' and get ready for the confrontation with Moriarty."

"Bobby's right," added Sherlock. "I know you've faced Lucifer, but in my honest opinion that angel doesn't deserve the title of the devil."

Sam looked like he might want to argue but he kept quite. Instead, Castiel said, "Do you understand what you are saying? Something more powerful than Lucifer, someone that could match or overpower Michael when he is at full power . . . it's nearly impossible to comprehend."

"Well as far as physical power he probably isn't," said John. He wasn't as brilliant as Sherlock but he knew what he was talking about. "Moriarty's intelligence alone can probably stop Michael, full power or not. Even as a human he wasn't . . . normal."

"Understatement," murmured Sherlock in response.

"Nevertheless," Jack said, "we still have a few hours before we land at the planet. And, though it would be better if he was there, Moriarty could've always left before we get there. I suggest we get ready now and try to get at least a few more hours of sleep."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The only one who hadn't talked during the small meeting was Michael. As he slowly blinked (only one eye could move right now), he moved away from the group and into a different part of the ship.

There were bunks and Michael thought about lying down in one of them but then decided against it. Instead, he moved to a lab that was on the ship. He found the place interesting and through the hours on the ship, he had sat going through different records.

The angel liked to look over all the medical records of each species, species he'd never heard of. Michael had never thought that his faith could become anymore broken but this had done it. For so long, even in Hell, he'd thought God to be the most powerful of all things. He had thought that God had created the entire universe.

It was now clear that this wasn't the case.

Michael was examining some of the tools that were foreign to him when he suddenly collapsed in a heap on the ground. A scream began to rip through his throat but he stopped it mid way. Using his legs, he was able to push himself over so that he could lean against one of the tables in the lab.

His teeth dug into his bottom lip, bright red blood trickling down his chin. The pain that was going through his body was almost unbearable and it took all his concentration to move his hand. Shaking so hard that it was like a blur, his hand came down and slowly pulled up his shirt. Michael could see the skin turning grey right in front of his eyes and he could feel the organs underneath doing the same.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening came to his ears and Michael quickly began to drop his shirt but someone had already grabbed his hand, stopping him mid way.

"Captain," Michael said, his voice shaking just as bad as his body was.

Jack looked closely at the hardening tissue and shook his head with a sigh. "Jesus, if it was this bad why did you come at all?"

"I think you know why," replied Michael as he looked up at Jack. His eyes snapped shut though as another blast of pain radiated through him. However, he wasn't alone this time and Jack held him still as the pain subsided, but it never completely left.

"There's still a chance that the Doctor could figure out a cure," Jack said.

"Thank you for trying to lighten my mood but no, I will die. I just . . . I need to see him one more time before I die," replied Michael. Jack knew he was talking about Lucifer.

"But why is that so important to you?"

"I am still prideful enough to not simply stay behind and die alone. I guess that makes me selfish as well. Man, I've fallen far. But yes, this is important. I want to try to help free Lucifer more than anything. I'm his big brother and yet, the only time we haven't been fighting, it seems like he's the one who shields me. I need to do at least one last act that shows how much I care for him."

"If you talk to him like you just talked to me, I'm sure he already knows that," said Jack softly as he looked at the ground.

Michael frowned slightly as he looked at him. "How did I not see it before?" he wondered out loud.

"How did you not see what?"

"You smile, make jokes, flirt, and laugh but you've lost someone as well."

"Yes. His name was Ianto. I couldn't do anything and what makes it all the worse is that I died with him. The only problem is that I can't stay dead and I have to live on without him now."

"I imagine that's probably the worst possible pain in the world."

"It is."

Both men stayed silent, neither talking. Finally though, Michael said, "Don't let him do it."

"What?"

"Once you find Lucifer, if he isn't already dead, don't let him kill himself. Believe me, I know my brother and after going through a murdering rampage he'll probably want to kill his own life. Please try to stop him. He has become a better person and I don't want him to die the devil. I want him to live on as the angel once more."

"I'll try but like you said, he is an angel. I might not be able to stop him."

"As long as you try . . ." murmured Michael as he trailed off.

Another jolt of pain shot through him again and this time he couldn't stop the scream that ripped through his throat. However, it was muffled by Jack's coat as he held the angel together. Suddenly, it seemed like a weight had befallen his back.

Despite the pain and he was shaking Michael pushed himself up and away from Jack, rushing towards a mirror in the lab. His face like that of a ghost's, he stopped and then slowly turned around. Before he saw his back, Michael first saw Jack's face. He seemed to be in shock.

Now fully turned around, he craned his neck so that he could see his reflection.

Along his shoulder blades were protruding what looked like lumps of stone. However, Michael knew what they would turn into, wings, wings for the now weeping angel.

As he wiped away a tear he said, "This really is the end of me."


	14. This isn't Right

Sebastian walked into the room, a pistol twirling in his fingers. Moriarty glanced up and then asked, an eyebrow raised, "What's wrong?" He didn't sound worried, simply curious at what could be going on.

"Unknown ship heading our way. It's still at least an hour or two away though," replied Seb. Though he still kept himself composed, he was a bit worried. He trusted Jim more than anything but sometimes his plans could get a little . . . suicidal.

When Jim didn't move, Sebastian asked, "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Don't know yet. I'm still thinking."

That was such a Moriarty response it actually annoyed Seb. Sometimes he wished Jim was a bit more normal, but then he'd of course always remind himself that if that were true then he probably would've never become interested in him in the first place.

Finally, Moriarty moved away from where he was standing and asked, "How many? Any idea who is on it?"

"Well, one has the same genetic make-up as the Master so I'm guessing it's that other TimeLord, the Doctor I think was his name. There's a demon on board, an angel, and someone with the same changing genes of your little angel experiment so I think it's safe to say it's Michael."

Moriarty nodded and then turned slightly, "Anyone else?"

"Just some humans. Four, no five! of them are on the ship and there's another humanoid creature. I don't know what race he or she is. Their DNA isn't recorded in any of the databases here and their ship doesn't seem to be from anywhere around here."

Jim nodded in understanding, his eyes narrowed as his mind worked at a million miles per hour.

"What do you want me to do boss?" asked Seb.

There was still silence until finally Moriarty said, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Sorry can you run by that me again cause I don't think I quite caught that," replied Sebastian sarcastically.

Moriarty sighed in response, rolling his eyes with. "Don't get smart with me Tiger. I said nothing. I'm curious about this odd group. I doubt they'll be much of a challenge but they might cause a bit of a distraction for me at the moment. Do you have any idea who the demon is?"

"No but something tells me you're going to explain who it is to me," replied Sebastian. He knew this routine fairly well.

"Well it's Crowley of course. It's the only possible explanation that would make since."

Seb raised his eyebrows. He wasn't _that _surprised but he knew how Jim liked to spout out theories and plans and facts. He let him have his fun and listened intently, still fiddling with his gun.

"All other demons are either to scared of me to try to stop me or actually are fine with following me. The few that weren't are now dead except Crowley because he escaped."

"Wait a minute . . ." Sebastian trailed off as he tried to let this idea form in his head. "You let him go on purpose!"

"Of course, if I had wanted him dead I wouldn't already done that. Well, I would've had someone else do it of course but you get what I mean. But I knew Crowley had friends, ones that may prove interesting. They helped him stop the apocalypse you know."

"Then I'm guessing you're already prepared for them?" asked Seb with a wryer smile.

"Well of course. I'm Jim Moriarty."

* * *

Lucifer wanted to help the Master but he wasn't sure what to exactly do. He was just wondering if he should at least try talking to him but at that moment Jim came.

"What do you want?" growled Lucifer, annoyed and really not in the mood. Granted, not very many people were ever in the mood to simply be pushed around as a puppet.

"I've got a job for you."

"Well obviously but what is it?"

"I need you to kill a few people for me."

"Like that's new? That's all you've had me do for the past days," Lucifer replied with a sigh.

"Well this will be a little new actually. I need you to kill Michael."

As the words were spoken, Lucifer could already feel that binding power that would guide him to do this horrid task. However, that didn't stop him from jumping to his feet and screaming out, "You can't make—"

"Actually, you'll find that I can do a lot of things," replied Moriarty. All he had to do was put up a finger and Lucifer was forced to stop and obey. He couldn't move any closer or farther away. He was stuck where he was.

The Master watched on but he stayed where he was. Even if he had tried to help, he wouldn't have done much good. In his current state, he was absolutely useless except as a power source.

"Why! Why do I have to kill my brother?! What does it gain you? What does it do to help with this plan?" cried out Lucifer. The collar around his throat was deeply biting into his neck now but he didn't stop trying to disobey. Instead of trickles, streams of blood fell and Moriarty simply watched on with mild amusement.

"Why you ask? Well, for one thing he's going to become a pain in my side if I don't. For another thing, I'm just curious as to how you'll deal with this. It shouldn't be interesting."

As Moriarty shot him a malicious grin, Lucifer tried all the harder until he finally fell to the floor in defeat.

"Please, don't decapitate yourself. It would cause some very irritating complications," said Moriarty with a laugh.

He left, ignoring the tears that ran down Lucifer's face from rage and pain. His throat was being choked so much that it was hard to breath was but he was still able to get out, "I'll kill you! I will kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try sweaty," replied Jim with a laugh. Sebastian smirked as he gave one last look at the poor tortured angel.

* * *

The others noticed the new addition to Michael's back but no one said anything. They tried not to stare or freak out and the subject didn't come up. However, that didn't really help. Michael was glad that they were trying but he could imagine all the thoughts that were probably going through their heads.

The rest of the time, until the ship was scheduled to land, was uneventful. Dean was still extremely freaked out and kind of just rocked himself in a corner. The scene, if the whole situation wasn't so serious, made Michael want to laugh. Bobby had been right. Out of everything the great Dean Winchester was afraid of it just had to be flying.

When there were only thirty minutes left, Jack got back at the control center of the ship, the Doctor by his side. If Moriarty tried to throw anything their way they'd be ready. Crowley and Bobby and taken up the two outer guns and were prepared to shoot anything that came flying their way. Cas, Sam, Sherlock, and John had all the other weapons, guns, salt, the usual, put into sacks that everyone would get.

Once again, Michael helped but it hurt a great deal. Dean helped a bit but he was reluctant to move anywhere that he deemed unsafe.

However, it seemed that their preparation was for not because nothing happened. The space outside the space ship was silent and empty, nothing disturbing the dark. Jack and the Doctor were able to find an area that looked good for landing and when they did, most of the group moved, guns in hand, ready to shoot anything that came at them.

But no one was there. The planet was as silent as space had been. It made everyone uneasy as they looked around, eyes wide and searching. John of course had to try extremely hard to concentrate. This was his first time on an alien planet after all and it was pretty exciting.

Sherlock was in a similar state except he was more interested in probably analyzing the strange materials and plants. Dean, though better than when he was on the space ship, looked a bit freaked out at having a planet other than Earth under his feet. Sam was also trying hard not to look around as well.

Bobby and Crowley, though interest still glinted in their eyes, kept still and ready for anything.

Castiel and Michael had both seen other worlds, just not this one. It wasn't bad but neither was amazingly impressed and simply stood their ground.

The silence around them seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Everyone finally seemed on edge when Jack finally said, "Come on, follow me."


	15. Hello Again

** AN: Sorry for the wait. I wasn't to sure how to go with this chapter so I hope you like it.**

* * *

The group had landed on the edge of a city so they moved towards the outer buildings. No one was around and the air was eerily silent. There wasn't any grass on the ground and even if there had been; it wouldn't have moved because there wasn't any wind.

None of the buildings looked broken, just abandoned. It was like everyone had just simply disappeared without a sound. They walked around, everyone examining the alien landscape with their own eyes. It was hard looking for any abnormalities when you didn't know the area.

And then they found the first body.

Even if it had looked humanoid before, it was now just a bloody blob, the blue blood slowly seeping onto the ground. The Doctor looked away, a pained look on his face. The picture of an innocent bystander just laying there was sickening.

After that, the body count began to pile up as they came across more and more. Each body seemed almost like it had exploded, things like guts and innards everywhere. It seemed that no one was alive in the city when suddenly a gunshot rang out.

It seemed that no one was hit as John spun around and shot in the direction that the other gunshot had come from. The demon yelled out in anger and pain while suddenly more demons came out. The group was surrounded and everyone immediately jumped into battle mode, pulling out guns and knives.

Michael pulled out a gun and aimed, firing at each demon that came near. It was strange, not being able to simply put a hand on a demon and smite it out of oblivion. Nevertheless, he was getting the hang of it. However, as he turned and fired at another one, the blinding pain shot through him again and he fell to the ground.

The gun flew out of his hand and he tried to reach for it only to have a foot come down hard on his hand. The rock cracked as the bit that was still bone broke. Michael screamed as he was pulled up from the ground and shoved against a wall.

Only to see that the man holding him was Lucifer.

There were tears in Lucifer's eyes as his arm trapped Michael to the wall. "This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to stay safe!"

"Sadly things don't always work out the way we really want them to," replied Michael with some difficulty.

"He's ordered me to kill you. I can't go against him. I've tried."

Michael took in a shaky breath as replied, "I figured that. I don't blame you Lucifer. I don't."

"And once again, that's what makes this so much harder," growled Lucifer as his arm pushed harder against Michael's neck. "I don't want to kill you! You're my brother and I just got you back."

"I'm dying Lucifer—"

"Don't say that!"

"Sorry if I'm getting you down but you are getting ready to choke me to death," replied Michael with some difficulty. A pained expression came across Lucifer's face as Michael continued, "Besides, I'm dying from this virus anyway. There's no way out for me."

Lucifer lent forward like he was about to say something when suddenly he collapsed, a bullet burring itself in his skull. Michael, his body shaking and breath coming in quickly, looked to where the bullet had come from. Bobby stood there, the gun still smoking.

Nevertheless, the attempt was futile as the wound began to heal and Lucifer began to get up again. Michael could've moved, tried to get away but he didn't. Even if he had he wouldn't have gotten far.

While this happened, Sherlock was just like everyone else, dodging demons and trying to kill as many of them as possible. However, there were to many and eventually he felt the barrel of a gun dig into his back.

"So you are alive," a voice said softly into one of Sherlock's ear.

"Hello Sebastian Moran," murmured Sherlock as he glanced behind him. "How has it been?"

In response, Sherlock was knocked to the ground and at that moment, a pair of shoes appeared in front of his eyes. Before looking up, he glanced around and saw that there were about three times as more demons around and everyone had their hands up in surrender. Except Michael who was still being shoved against the wall.

Slowly, Sherlock let his head travel upwards, going over the expensive suit, as his eyes finally landed on Moriarty's face.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," murmured Sherlock.

Moriarty grinned as he said, "I'm proud of you Sherlock. I really am. I thought you were long dead but it seems that you proved me wrong. Oh, and Lucifer, you can stop now! We'll safe the death of your brother for later."

Lucifer immediately backed away and Michael fell to the ground. He bent down, helping his brother up.

Moriarty looked at the group, his mind whirling with ideas. "Hmm, put them all somewhere safe except for Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. And you, you stay," he added as he pointed at Jack.

The demons did as was demanded and the rest of the group was taken to somewhere else. Moriarty began to walk away and slowly, Sherlock, John, and Jack were lead in the same direction. Sebastian made sure to keep a good grip on Sherlock not that it was really needed.

They walked into one building, a place that was obviously being used as a type of main head quarters. Moriarty sat down on a table, a smirk on his face as he let his legs swing to and fro. "Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock, you should've told me you were alive."

"You should've told me you were alive," replied Sherlock, his face impassive as he watched the consulting criminal.

Moriarty shrugged in response and instead glanced over at Jack. He jumped off the table and walked up to him, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Now who are you?"

Jack looked at him for a few minutes and finally replied, "Jack. Captain Jack Harkness."

"What are you Jack? Hmm? You're not a human I know that," said Moriarty. He looked over him and then made a small movement of his hand. John didn't notice it and Sherlock frowned slightly, not sure what this signal could mean.

And then Sebastian shot Jack in the head.

"What the hell!" yelled out John as he struggled and tried to get at Moriarty. "You just killed him! For no bloody reason you killed him!"

Sherlock looked like he wanted to fight back just as much as John when he froze, his eyes only slightly widening as he watched Jack. Slowly, the bullet came out, the whole closed up, and his eyes flashed open.

A huge gasp came out as a demon grabbed Jack and pulled him up.

Moriarty smiled as he said, "I thought there was something odd about you. It's quite curious how it would appear that you're even rarer than a TimeLord."

"How do you know that name? Do you know of the Doctor?" asked John, confusion clear on his face. He didn't look that surprised about Jack not dying, he'd recently seen weirder.

"Yes, I know of the Doctor though I've never met him," replied Moriarty. "Until now of course. That man with the terrible fashion was him I've gathered. I'm pretty sure he's going to have a kick out of what's waiting for him."

"What's waiting for him? Do you plan to kill him?" asked Jack.

"No, what made you think that?" Moriarty questioned with a laugh. "Let's just say an old friend is waiting for him."

John and Sherlock didn't understand those words and Jack frowned, trying to think of who Moriarty could possibly have locked up.

* * *

Everyone was pushed into one area, all their weapons having been taken away already. Hundreds of demons were around, looking at the group with gleeful grins. One actually started laughing at Crowley which caused the other demon break free and snap other's brains in.

After that, a much tighter grip was kept on him but Crowley wasn't killed. Finally, they were pushed into a single area and the Doctor was just about to sit down when he froze where he stood.

The man on the ground looked up at him, a tired/annoyed expression on his face. His skin was pulled tightly over his face his joints stuck out. There seemed to be no muscle or fat on his body and his lips were cracked and dried. Nevertheless, his eyes still shone brightly with a strange light.

"It can't be—" the Doctor was interrupted though as a demon yelled at him to sit and another pushed him to the ground.

The other man stared at him, a small frown on his face and then suddenly he started to laugh. A crazed, harsh laugh escaped his lips as his whole body shook. "I can't believe it. You always pop up whenever something has gone wrong."

"Master."

"Oh I've missed it; you saying my name," replied the Master with a laugh as the entire group looked back and forth between the two. Only Lucifer knew even a little bit about what had happened between the two TimeLords.

"I thought . . . I thought you were dead. After the return of the TimeLords you were gone. I thought you had gotten sucked into the time vortex, or been completely destroyed."

"I guess you were wrong then," replied the Master.

"Um . . . excuse me but who is this?" asked Dean, completely confused by what was going on.

"I'm a TimeLord like the Doctor. My name is the Master."

"What kind of name is 'the Master'?" muttered Dean.

The Master ignored him though and instead said, "You've changed though, Doctor. Nice bow-tie."

Normally, the Doctor would've commented on that, saying that bow-ties were cool as usual. However, he didn't. Instead he replied, "You've changed as well."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have! Look at yourself. You're wasting away, nothing but skin on you!"

"Well if you put it like that then I guess so."

"But how did you get like this?" asked the Doctor.

"My . . . my energy was taken away. My actual life force was ripped from me. My life expectancy is probably about a month and a half now," replied the Master. "I don't know what he needs the energy of a time vortex for but he's taking mine. After he finishes draining me dry he'll probably drain you Doctor."

"Unless if we're able to get out of here before that," muttered Bobby. "I was not expecting a hundred plus demons though I suppose I should've."

"Well even if you get free I'm sure I'll probably die," Crowley said sullenly. "I doubt he'll want to keep me alive now after escaping and everything."

The group talked about trying to escape and the demons probably should've shut them up but they had already decided that they weren't a threat anymore. Let them talk of escape plans. It wouldn't matter now.

Lucifer however, was taking care of Michael now while the Doctor and the Master had their moment. Even now Lucifer could see the rock progressing along Michael's body. After all the stress Michael had pushed himself through, he passed out.

Now, Lucifer carefully held him, waves of anger and rage rolling off him. It seemed that Michael had been right. If Lucifer was ever able to get free of his bonds, he would go on a murdering rampage; the first to die being Moriarty himself.


	16. Oh How Annoying

**AN: I am so sorry for how late this is. I had a bit of a writer's block and ended up writing a completely different story in the process. I apologize for the wait and I hope that this is as good as the past chapters 'cause I am a bit skeptical about it.**

* * *

"What's that?" asked Sherlock as Moriarty moved forward, a small vial in his hand. In the vial, a strange mist swirled round and round. In the tube, the mixture of colors included brown, gold, blue, and purple. It seemed as if there was a wind current inside the bottle but that would be impossible.

"Is that . . . it looks like the time vortex," said Jack in amazement. "But it can't be the time vortex."

"Oh it's not, just time energy from the Master."

As John asked who the Master was, at the same time Jack yelled out, "He should be dead though!"

Moriarty laughed and said, "Well, I'll be honest because I wasn't expecting to find him either. Still, lucky I did. This time energy will become useful for me."

"You don't understand! The Master . . . he isn't a force to be reckoned with! He's dangerous. Believe me, I know firsthand. You should've killed him or left him were ever you found him but you defiantly shouldn't have brought him along," Jack said.

Moriarty laughed in response and Sebastian couldn't help but grin. "Oh Jack, you just haven't gotten to know me that well," Jim said. "Really, the Master's nothing now. You should see him! Just a pile of bones really. He has less than two months to live."

"You don't understand. The Master is smarter than you! No offense Sherlock, but he's probably smarter than you too. Ask the Doctor, he'll tell you the exact same thing."

Sherlock and John watched this, eyes narrowed at the idea of someone even worse than Moriarty. Nevertheless, if what Moriarty said was true, then they wouldn't have to worry about him anyway.

Sebastian sighed as he shook his head and said, "You clearly don't know Jim. If he wanted to, he could control the cosmos."

"But that would be just plain boring," Jim added. "Now, I'm done with you and your pet for now Sherlock. But you, I still want to study."

Jack glared at him as Moriarty laughed with glee and Seb rolled his eyes. Sherlock and John were then drug out of the room and in the direction that they hoped their friends were. Jack stayed, Sebastian now holding him where he was.

Moriarty walked around Jack and poked his arm. Jack tried to move away from the touch but almost immediately Jim then grabbed him arm. Though he was small and didn't look that strong, his grip was iron tight. "I didn't say flinch," he growled, voice deathly quit. "If I say flinch, then do so. If not, then don't do anything. It's as simple as that."

After looking over him for a bit longer, Moriarty gestured for Seb to drag him over and the group of three went into a room that looked a lot like a laboratory. There were all sorts of equipment, some that Jack recognized and some that Jack didn't recognized.

Moriarty then turned a smirk on his lips. "Now to have some real fun."

* * *

Sherlock and John were being pushed from place to place, probably towards where their friends were, when suddenly the entire planet shook. The demons stopped, looking around in confused expressions. At that exact moment, Sherlock twisted out of their grip and hit one upside the head as John got free and punched one in the face. The demons would've come after them but they were to busy trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Sherlock and John ran for the nearest exit to arrive in a long, dimly lit hallway. Sherlock looked left and right, finally grabbing John's hand and dragging him to the left. It appeared that a large had just come through in that direction and it was most likely Castiel and the others.

"Sherlock! Where are we—" John tried to ask but was stopped as Sherlock made a motion for silence.

Slowly, they walked into a room, quickly hiding behind large crates. There were a large group of demons in front of them, all looking around and trying to understand what was going on. Suddenly, John then heard shouting begin. He quickly recognized it.

The voice belonged to the Doctor but the army doctor couldn't see him.

* * *

As the planet rumbled, a grin suddenly lit up the Master's face. The Doctor and his eyes widened. "What did you do?! What?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied simply, not fazed at all by the commotion that was going on.

The Doctor rushed at him, grabbing his collar and pulling him up. "I will not allow anyone else to get hurt so tell me what you did!" he yelled. He couldn't afford to be kind or nice. That wasn't an option at the moment.

The Master grinned a manic grin. "You didn't think I'd really allow myself just to get captured and not doing anything did you? This planet along with anything in about a quarter of a light year around it is about to get sucked into a black hole."

"What!" yelled out Dean, standing up in shock and anger. Nobody forced him to sit back down, no one was really paying attention.

"Why the Hell would you do that?" growled out Crowley. "You'll get sucked in to!"

The Master simply shrugged, the slight movement looking like it caused him pain. "If I'm to die I might as well go out with a bang."

"Into a black hole?!" cried out the Doctor. Even if they could get to their ship in time there wasn't a chance that they'd be able to escape the pull of the black hole. "Stop it now!"

"You can't just stop a black hole from forming once it has begun," muttered the Master with a role of his eyes.

Sam opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly stopped, looking around in surprise. "Lucifer's gone!"

The rest of the group glanced around widely as well. It was useless but nevertheless, Michael couldn't help but stop and yell out, "Lucifer!" at the top of his lungs.

At this point, things were just to hectic and John and Sherlock came out, rushing towards their friends. "Did I hear you say we'll be sucked into a black hole?" cried out John as they got closer.

"Yes," growled Bobby, hands clenched in anger as he looked at the Master.

"What can we do?" asked Sherlock.

"Nothing," replied the Doctor. "If I had my T.A.R.D.I.S. then yes, we would have at least a small chance but I have no idea where it is now. We're doomed, we've lost. There's no way for any of us to get out of this."

* * *

A quick reading of a few instruments told Moriarty all that he needed to know about what was happening. He gave a tired sigh, shaking his head at the annoyance this would cause but besides that seemed fine. He gestured towards Sebastian for him to come forward.

"Come on Tiger, sadly it's time to go."

"What about him?" asked Seb as he gestured towards Jack.

Jim cocked his head slightly and finally said, "I'll keep him. I still want to study him and then I'll probably throw him out."

Sebastian nodded in understanding and he quickly took hold of Jack, dragging him behind him and Jim. As the group quickly walked through the still shaking building, Lucifer suddenly appeared beside them, involuntarily walking with them.

"Ah, Lucifer, so glad you could make it," Moriarty said cheerfully even though he already knew that the Devil wouldn't have been able to resist.

It was clear that Lucifer was trying to stop walking but he couldn't. "What's happening! What about Michael?! Or Cas for that matter? What's going on Moriarty—"

"Oh, please do shut up," muttered Jim and of course Lucifer did. "I don't have to tell you anything."

They continued walking until they came to one room that no other demon had walked into. Even for Lucifer this was his first time being in here. In one corner of the room stood the T.A.R.D.I.S. Using the time energy he had obtained from the Master, Moriarty had been able to teleport it all the way from Earth to this planet.

He grinned upon seeing it. He had easily found the spare key that was placed under the 'P' and walked in, Sebastian, Jack, and Lucifer behind him. Moriarty had already fiddled with the machine a bit and through trial and era, had figured out how to fly her pretty well. She didn't like him but Jim didn't care if she did or not. The T.A.R.D.I.S. knew that he could easily destroy her.

Running around the console for a few minutes, Moriarty suddenly stopped, a small frown falling on his face.

"What's wrong Jim?"

For a moment, he stayed silent and then let out a huge sigh. "Oh, it's just isn't any fun without him around and I was warming up to the others too," muttered Jim sourly.

"Wait a minute," said Sebastian. "You're not thinking of—"

"You know what, I am," Jim said. "Get ready Tiger. Sherlock and his crew are about to come aboard."

Seb sighed but quickly tied up Jack and then got ready as several forms after a few minutes slowly formed in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Sherlock stood there with the Doctor, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, and Crowley. However, Dean didn't appear and neither did Michael or John.

They had been left behind. They had been sucked into the black hole.


	17. Sucked Away

** AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger. Thankfully I got this chapter out quicker than the last one.**

* * *

Lucifer looked around; waiting for a few seconds, but not a single other form appeared. He was frozen, physically and figuratively. If the heart in his chest had been his own, it would've been beating frantically as his breath came in fast.

The collar around his neck dug in deeper and deeper as Lucifer tried to get out, "Mi-ich-ichael. Michael . . . where . . . wher-were is—"

"I thought I told you to shut up," growled Moriarty and then his air ways were completely blocked.

Lucifer couldn't talk, couldn't move. All he could do was cry silent tears as the veins in his neck bulged and he looked very much like he was about to explode. It was only at this point that the other group realized that Dean and John were also missing among them.

Sam immediately made a move towards Moriarty but was stopped as Sebastian pulled a gun on him. "Now," said Sebastian, "is that really anyway to thank us? We just saved your hides. Besides, I'll blow your brains out if you so much as twitch."

Castiel then moved forward, a fairly bold move considering what position he was in. "Kill him then. I'll just bring him back again," Castiel replied, his face calm and cold.

Jim smirked as he walked up, standing in front of the angel. "Sorry wee-angel but it doesn't work that way. You see, we're out of Heaven's and Hell's reach. You die here and you either completely stop existing of get sucked into a different afterlife. And you know what; you don't have any access to the other places after death."

"You're wrong," Cas tried but his resolve was fading.

"Really? Are you ready to risk it?" asked Moriarty and he took a step forward, waiting for the angel's reply.

Slowly, Cas took a step back.

"That's better," murmured Jim.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed but he didn't allow himself to panic. "You've made your point. You're the one in control at the moment. Now bring them back."

"Sorry, can't."

"Of course you can."

Jim did that weird little smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Sherlock but the pet's dead. That annoying brother of yours is dead and that worthless angel is—"

Moriarty wasn't able to get the words out as hands wrapped around his neck. He didn't freak out though. Instead, he smiled and said, "It must be taking a good deal of your strength just to stand up right now Lucifer."

The devil's entire body was shaking from head to foot. He could barely stand still as he tried to keep his grip on Moriarty.

"Bring . . . bring him back! Y-y-you can't let-let him die. You can't! Bring him back!"

Jim only sighed, slightly annoyed with how far Lucifer was going with this. In a bored manor, he simple grabbed Lucifer's hand, slowly prying away his fingers.

"Sit," said Jim but Lucifer didn't obey. His knees did buckle but he didn't fall to the ground. Then, something in Moriarty's voice changed. It became deeper, darker, and somehow even more dangerous. "I. Said. Sit."

Lucifer dropped to the ground, his shaking arms just barely catching himself.

"On. Your. Knees."

Lucifer got on his knees.

"Now, say that Michael was a worthless angel. Say that you're glad he's gone and that you're happy under my control." When he was met with silence Jim cried out, "Say it!"

And the devil did say it. Tears fell down his face and his body shook but he said those horrid words. When it was over, Jim smiled and patted him on his head. "Good boy. See, you can train old dogs new tricks. Now out. The grownups need to have a talk."

It was humiliating, being spoken to and ordered around like this but Lucifer couldn't do anything. He walked out of the room and though some might've not realized it, he was trying to stop himself, trying to turn around. However, it simply looked like he was walking at a slower pace.

At this point, the Doctor sighed, pain in his face and eyes. "So the Master perished as well?" The other TimeLord wasn't there and the answer was really quite obvious but he asked it anyway.

"Yes. I had already drained him practically dry so what was the point?" replied Jim with a sigh. "Now, to get down to real business. What to do with—"

"Why didn't you save Dean? Why didn't you save John or Michael!? What makes us worth your time while they are crushed to death or die from lack of air? What?!" yelled out Sam. Bobby tried to hold him back and Crowley looked uneasily towards Moriarty.

"I didn't save Sherlock's pet because he's more fun like this. Oh, he may look distant and cold on the outside but I can tell he's just itching to get his hands around my throat. I allowed Michael to die because Lucifer really is a fascinating thing to study. I like seeing how strong he is, when he'll finally just break."

"And Dean?" asked Sam.

Moriarty shrugged. "No reason whatsoever. I could've just as likely left you behind as he or even both of you. You're not important."

"You're wrong," replied the Doctor. "I haven't met a single other being who wasn't important. You say that Dean didn't matter but one day that'll come to bite you back. Someday, all the wrong you have done will hit you."

"Say what you will," replied Moriarty, "but your words do nothing to me. They're just words! If this was a political campaign then sure but it isn't. You can't expect those meaningless phrases to do anything to me."

Sebastian laughed, fully agreeing with Jim. "So what now boss?" asked the sniper.

"Leave Jack here. I still want to play with him. Keep Sherlock here as well and lock the rest in separate rooms. Now T.A.R.D.I.S." and here Jim started talking to the ship and not Sebastian. "You get Seb lost, you let these people out . . . _and I'll murder the Doctor in front of you and then completely rip you apart from the inside out _understood?"

She seemed to reply back with something because Jim smiled and nodded, gesturing for Sebastian to begin.

"Oh, and Castiel?" Moriarty added as the group had just about left the console room. "Don't even think about leaving. For one thing, it would kill you seeing as we're traveling through the time vortex right now. Second of all, you try and I kill Sam and Bobby."

Castiel simply remained silent in response, aware that Jim meant every word of that threat.

* * *

Before the world began to crumble below Dean's feet, he had already blacked out. The oxygen in the air, like everything else, was getting sucked into the black hole and that meant he couldn't breathe. John, Michael, and the Master were in the same shape.

The unconscious bodies lay there as the world collapsed around them.

But the Master hadn't planned for the black that was forming right now. It was larger than it should've been, shucking in even more matter and then, right on the other side of the event horizon, a small rip began to form.

At the moment, it was only big enough for a few fingers to go through but it was getting larger. When the two humans, one deformed angel, and TimeLord were sucked away, their bodies weren't crushed under the pressure. They remained in their shape, leaving with the last bits of the atmosphere.

They continued flying through space until they reached the crack in time and then the four of them, along with mass piles of debris were sucked in. Now there were two possible outcomes. They could get ripped to threads by the vortex, or land in some unknown land with each other or without.

It was impossible to know for sure.

In the end, none of them were ripped to threads. The Master landed in a couple centuries into the future on an Earth colony while John appeared back on Earth in the current time. Dean and Michael went down a totally different way however.

It was place that once again, wasn't supposed to ever be breached. The area was supposed to be blocked off for good but instead, somehow, the walls had broken down once more.

Dean and Michael landed on Earth, current time.

But in a different universe.

When John woke up, he immediately tried to find people to help. The devastation that Moriarty had done was still destroying people's lives. The radiation had stopped for whatever reason but that didn't change the damage it had done. John had no idea where anyone else was and the idea that he was alone forever scared him but he kept going forward.

The Master was pleased with being alive and finding himself healthy once more. It would appear that travelling in the time vortex had replenished his energy which was good. He then went to trying to find some type of ship so that he couldn't go wreck more havoc across the universe.

A small part of him thought about going to find the Doctor and help him against Moriarty but he decided against it. Sort of. Internally, the Master fought with himself, part of him wanting to the right thing and another part of him wanting to do something completely different. Both sides had a good chance of winning out.

However, when Dean and Michael woke up, they weren't as comfortable with their surroundings as their companions. Both found themselves alone and not even knowing that the other was on the same planet as himself.

Actually, they were each just rooms away but they couldn't tell that. They were strapped down to beds, people moving around them. Michael was weak and despite the adrenaline caused by the panic he felt, he couldn't stay awake.

Dean on the other hand remained wide awake, thrashing around as hard as possible, trying to get free. When the air mask that was over his face was removed, he started shouting, demanding to be told where he was and what the hell was going on.

However, a blonde wearing surprisingly casual clothes despite the scene stopped him. She sighed, acting very much like she was use to this sort of behavior coming from unidentified people around there.

"Calm down, it'll be alright. You're safe now. We just had to do a few tests to make sure you were healthy and we couldn't be positive if you were an enemy or not, hence why we strapped you down. You're in Torchwood now. My name's Rose Tyler. Welcome to planet Earth."


	18. Meet the (other) Doctor

"Where am I?" asked Dean. He wasn't calm, in fact quite the opposite. He didn't care if this cute blonde seemed friendly or not. For all he knew she was planning on using him for a lab rat.

"You're at Torchwood. I'm sure you've heard of us."

"No. Am I in England?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" murmured Rose with a tired laugh. "No, you're not in England. You're in Cardiff, Wales. Anyway, how are you feeling now?"

"I'd feel better if you took these straps off of me."

"I will . . . if you don't run. Which I wouldn't suggest because not only to I have a gun but so does every man and woman in this room," Rose replied.

Dean looked around, mostly scientists and a few people in simple work suits going walking around. "Couldn't afford the air force to be on call?"

"Of course not," Rose said with a laugh. "Why would we have the air force here? The army is downstairs though."

For a moment, Dean just stared, confusion clear on his face. "You're not joking are you?" he said slowly.

"No," Rose said. "And you haven't really heard of Torchwood either?"

"Sorry lady but I've never come in contact with it."

For a moment, Rose stood in silence, a thoughtful look on her face. Then it seemed to come to her and a shocked look came on her face. "Wait, what do you fly?"

"What?"

"What do you fly? I mean to get from country to country of just from state to state. What do you fly?"

"Um . . ."

"I don't have all day. Just tell me."

"Alright alright!" Dean cried out. "We fly planes okay? I don't particularly care for them but yes, we fly airplanes."

For a moment, Rose seemed to be in shock and Dean wondered if she was maybe a bit crazy. Then she turned yelling out, "Doctor! Come over here quickly! Doctor!"

For a moment, Dean's heart lifted somewhat but then an unfamiliar man came in front of him instead. No, this wasn't the Doctor. This man was skinny, middle-aged, and wore a striped suit with converse all stars for shoes. Granted, there was something about his eyes that just screamed 'the Doctor' to Dean. His eyes seemed slightly younger and not as weary as the Doctor's but it still seemed like they were the same man.

"You can't be the Doctor."

"What do you mean? Of course I'm the Doctor. Some call me John Smith but nevertheless I am—"

"Doctor I think he's from Earth," Rose interrupted excitedly.

"Earth? You mean-that Earth! Of course! But how could that be? I thought . . . well first we need to figure out who he is."

"Already done. Dean Winchester though on this Earth he and his family died in a house fire," replied Rose.

"How tragic. But this is amazing! The fact that he's right here with us is interesting in and of itself. I mean I wonder what is happening in the other world right now? Hmm? And what could've caused him to fall through and I wonder what I look like now and—"

"Sorry if this is to American for you but what the hell is going on!" yelled Dean. He was confused as is and really didn't like being confused at all. "And where are my friends? There should be three others."

"Three? No, only you and someone else fell through," replied Rose. "By the way, that was an interesting condition that your friend had there. What was it?"

_Ah, so it was Michael that had come through_, thought Dean. Well, at least it hadn't been the Master. He hoped John was alright wherever he was. "Um, I don't really know. It was an experiment gone wrong."

"Care to elaborate?" asked the Doctor and Dean noticed that when he had said an experiment gone wrong, a hardness had come over the man's eyes.

"Sure, if you'd untie me," replied Dean.

Rose glanced at the Doctor and the man shrugged saying, "What? I think we should give him a chance."

Rose sighed but moved forward to take away Dean's bonds. "Thanks," he said grudgingly and then looked up at the Doctor and Rose. "And after I tell you everything I wouldn't mind if you explained yourself as well. What exactly do you mean that you're the Doctor and that this is a different Earth?"

* * *

Michael slowly opened his eyes again. The lights were dim and there were curtains over the windows. He was pretty sure it was night. His head was pounding and he was having trouble remembering exactly what had happened. There wasn't anyone in the room and he thought he might be in a hospital.

Turning his head left and right, Michael didn't even notice it at first but when he did, he froze. His other eye. He could see out of his other eye. Slowly, he blinked several times, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

And then he began to feel the pain in his right arm.

Looking down, he saw it was heavily bandaged and it was almost like a piece was missing. But no, he must be imagining that. However, the rest of his body that was visible didn't look like rock anymore and he didn't feel like stone either. There was also the absence of that terrible pain caused by him changing.

The pounding in his head was annoying and his entire body did ache but besides that he felt better. However, he still couldn't feel the presence of his grace. He wondered if that was gone for good and he wondered how he could've been healed.

"Hello?" Michael called out and realized just how dry his throat was. Clearing it, he called once more. "Hello?"

There wasn't an answer and Michael tentatively got up. Besides being sore, he only really needed to protect his arm from hitting anything. He noted that he was still in the cloths he had been wearing before which made him decide it was doubtful he was in a hospital.

At least not a regular one.

Slowly, Michael walked out of the room and into a hallway. There wasn't anyone there that Michael could see. He thought about staying where he was, going back into the room and waiting, but ended up walking ahead anyway.

He didn't encounter anyone until he suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder.

Spinning around, Michael nearly jumped out of his skin from the sudden contact. However, a wave of relief washed over him when he saw it was Dean. "Dean! What's going on? Where-where are we? What—"

"Slow down Michael! It's . . . it's alright; we're okay," Dean said though it was clear that something was still confusing him. "We're on Earth . . . sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I'll explain later," replied Dean, deciding that it would be easier to explain everything all in one go instead of piece by piece. "Hey, you're looking better though."

"Uh, yes. Yes I am! But I didn't think I could be cured! Who did it? And how did we get here? We were supposed to die weren't we?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we were," replied Dean. "I would explain it to you but I don't really understand it myself. The Doctor can though."

"The Doctor is here?"

"Yes. No. Kind of . . . once again I'll explain later. It'll make more sense once you meet him and Rose."

"And of Dr. Watson and the Master? What happened to them?" asked Michael as he followed Dean.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened to anyone else either though I'm guessing Moriarty snatched them somehow," muttered Dean with a sigh.

"So Lucifer's safe."

"I wouldn't say safe but I'm sure he's alive now. Nevertheless, if we don't find away to stop Moriarty then he won't be alive for long. None of us will."

Michael silently agreed, continuing to follow Dean until they got to a better lit part of the building. There were people walking around here, clearly busy at work. Dean immediately headed towards a girl and a man that seemed a bit out of place among the business suits and lab coats. Michael was guessing this was Rose and the Doctor that Dean had been talking about.

"You don't look like the Doctor," muttered Michael as he walked up to the man. "The Doctor wears a bowtie and suspenders."

The Doctor made a 'blech' face as he replied, "That's what Deano said. I still can't believe I'm wearing a bowtie. Urhg."

"I told you, don't call me Deano," Dean added with a slight roll of his eyes.

The Doctor waved the comment away, obviously not really caring. "I'm guessing you're pretty confused right now huh?" he questioned Michael.

"Well yes."

"Then let me start out with I'm the Doctor. Technically the human Doctor and some people do call me John Smith. This is Rose Tyler, my friend, partner, and wife. Now to go to something a bit more confusing. We're in a different universe."


	19. For Our Brothers

**AN: Defiantly my longest fanfic I've written. It's surprising because I honestly only expected this to last about ten chapters. Obviously the story took a different direction and now we're here. Hopefully I'm not boring anyone and you're all enjoying it still. Thank you for the new followers and reviews.**

* * *

There seemed to be no way out for any of them and Crowley really wasn't helping the predicament. Every few minutes he'd begin complaining and then Bobby would usually elbow him fairly hard in the ribs to shut him up. Honestly, every time a word came out of his mouth it made everyone else go on edge because they thought someone might get shot.

There hadn't been any sign of Lucifer either though it was fairly safe to say that he was still alive. Sam was still trying to come to terms that his brother was dead and this time for sure. He knew exactly what would happen if someone happened to get sucked into a black hole.

Nevertheless, he tried to think of other possible things that could happen now that Sam had more knowledge of the universe as a whole. But Sam still couldn't think of a way that Dean, or John, Michael, and the Master for that matter, would survive.

Moriarty seemed positively pleased with himself and was normally skipping around the T.A.R.D.I.S. with a grin on his face. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh and chuckle as well, watching his boss enjoying himself so much.

Jim had been experimenting with Jack's DNA again, finding the entire idea extremely interesting seeing as he was aging but couldn't die.

Jack had to resist the urge to fight back, constantly being reminded that he might not be able to die, but the humans could. As this happened, the Doctor was normally softly stroking the floor, whispering the words 'I'm sorry' over and over to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The shock that Sherlock had felt was now gone and an emptiness was once again in his heart. He wondered if this was how John had felt when he had thought him dead. Of course, the only difference was that Sherlock hadn't really been dead while John was.

A part of Sherlock wished that he had never met John. Then he wouldn't be feeling like this right? He'd rather not _feel_ anything!

No, that was a lie. Now he just had to hold on to the memories all the more. Sherlock threw out his knowledge about what kind of folds certain sheets make and the different types of tobacco ash, making room for John.

* * *

While only hours had passed for everyone else, years had passed for the Master. At first, he had enjoyed wreaking havoc, taking over civilizations and destroying people. He had even met one of the Doctor's past forms which was fun. However, he was getting bored now.

And he still felt bad about leaving the Doctor and everyone behind.

But he didn't have time for emotions. No! The Master would succumb to those things. Nevertheless, the thoughts plagued him horribly and finally, he sighed and said to hell with it. But this would be the only time he'd ever help the Doctor again. He was positive of that.

* * *

"Interesting," said the Doctor as Dean and Michael finished their story.

"That's just what I was thinking," Michael muttered. "I'm still trying to believe that we're in a parallel universe though it honestly shouldn't surprise me now."

"Well I still find the idea of you being an angel quite fascinating. I wish I could actually get some time to study you," the Doctor put in.

Dean frowned slightly and asked, "Are you going anywhere?"

"Nope, but you are," said Rose.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we have to repair the crack you fell through. If we leave it as is then it would rip all universes apart," Rose said. "I'm guessing that you do want to go back?"

"Of course!" cried out Michael. "My brother is still trapped!"

"That's what I guessed. So we're going to send you through before we do patch the crack up," Rose said.

"You can do that?" asked Dean.

"Yep," replied the Doctor. "This Earth has a bit better technology than your Earth and is more aware of the universe as well. It'll be easy to send you through. Probably why we were able to cure you as well, angel."

"Thank you again, for doing that. I thought I would die for sure," Michael said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," said Rose. "Nevertheless, I have no idea what will happen about your grace. It may be gone forever or it may come back once you're in your universe."

Michael nodded in understanding.

"Come on," said the Doctor, "you ready to go now?"

"That would be for the best," Dean said. "The faster we leave then the quicker we can help everyone."

The Doctor and Rose nodded in understanding and led both of them to a different room. Both were given gadgets that looked kind of like bracelets. Really, they were just modified versions of the time traveling device that Captain Jack use to have but Michael and Dean didn't know this.

"Once you're through, you can throw these away because they'll be completely useless," Rose said as she put them on both of their wrists.

"So we won't ever see you again?" asked Dean.

"Well I hope not," said the Doctor. "No offense of course. I just don't want all the universes to explode as one or anything like that."

"None taken," replied Dean. "Thank you, again."

"Yes, thank you," Michael put in.

Dean added, "I would say we owe you but I can't seen anyway of repaying you back."

"Well, there is one thing you can do for _me_," said Rose. "Once you see the Doctor again, give him a message from me. Tell him that I'm doing well. That we're both doing well," she said as she took hold of the Doctor's hand. "Say that I do miss him but that I hope he's happy and to remember to not be alone. He needs someone to be with."

"Will do, though I apologize if I don't say it word for word," replied Dean with a small smile.

"As long as he gets the idea," Rose said with a smile. "Now it's programmed for Earth so you should be safe once you land. Just press this once you're ready."

They both looked down at the button she indicated and then looked at each other. With a deep sigh, they said, "Bye."

"Good bye," said Rose and the Doctor and then the air in front of them was empty. Rose turned to a scientist behind her and yelled out, "Okay! Close it!"

* * *

Michael would've just simply stumbled as the ground came into contact with his feet but a sudden force then hit him straight in the chest. He fell to the ground, a gasp coming from his lips. Dean ran towards him, kneeling down as he said, "Michael! Are you alright?"

His breath coming in fast and quick, Michael only had a few seconds before he shouted out, "Close your eyes!"

Dean immediately did so, turning away as light flared up in front of his eyelids. Once it had died down, Dean finally turned, seeing Michael, eyes closed, as his chest heaved up and down. The ground around him was slightly scorched.

"Michael . . ."

"My grace it's . . . back. It's back Dean," Michael murmured as he finally opened his eyes. He pushed himself up slightly, pausing for a few seconds. "I can feel Castiel but I can't feel Lucifer."

"I'm sure he's alright. Can you fly us to wherever they are?" asked Dean.

"I can try but . . . they're extremely far away. There's always the chance we could die or at the very least end up in the wrong place," replied Michael.

"Doesn't matter," said Dean. "We have to try. For our brothers."

"For our brothers," Michael repeated and then lightly pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead.


	20. Helping just this Once

Six months.

It had been six months so far for John and still nothing. He tried finding the Winchester's phone number but no luck with that and he didn't know Bobby's last name so no luck there either. It also didn't help that everyone thought he was insane now.

John had completely forgotten that no one else knew Sherlock was alive and it defiantly wasn't easy. Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson were trying to get him to see a therapist now because of this and trying to explain why he didn't need one only made him sound more insane.

They could be all dead. That certainly seemed the most likely explanation. But if the entire universe hadn't been destroyed then what about Moriarty? Was he dead now too? John just didn't know.

* * *

Moriarty was messing with the controls of the T.A.R.D.I.S. when a shock wave went through the entire ship, knocking everyone to the ground. Sebastian pushed himself up, looking around in confusion. "Did you do that?"

"No," Moriarty said slowly, a small frown on his face. "I wonder who it could be. Lucifer, come."

Immediately, Lucifer was there. He looked absolutely horrid and _still_ trying to break free but he obediently stood by Moriarty's side.

The entire group waited quietly, no one moving a single muscle. Then suddenly another shutter went through the ship. A growl ripped through Moriarty's throat as he ran around the control panel, trying to figure out who was outside and doing all this.

"Who the hell are you!" screamed out Moriarty, anger practically rolling off of him.

Sebastian simply rolled his eyes and went to help his boss.

Slowly, Sam began to stand when a gun was suddenly thrust into his face. Moriarty teeth gritted together as he said, "Sit. Down. Now!" Sam quickly sat, the gun still stuck in his face. "I am angry right now and you want to know what happens to people who make me angry? I shoot their face off!"

The entire group stayed where they were as Moriarty looked around. No more shock waves racked through the T.A.R.D.I.S. He turned towards Lucifer and said, "Go take a look outside for us. Don't worry, you should be fine."

Lucifer didn't respond, only glaring and then disappeared. Moriarty sighed and then turned back to the console. In a completely calm voice he then said, "Hmm, now to see what's wrong with you."

No one else could tell. No one else could feel it except the Doctor. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was sad and scared but there was hope as well. Whatever was out there, it seemed to be making the T.A.R.D.I.S. feel safer.

* * *

Lucifer was outside, floating in space. It was odd, not being able to breathe but it didn't bother him either. Same with the fact that he should be frozen to death at the moment. Really, he was just a bit uncomfortable but he was able to create enough warmth to be alright.

He looked around, but he didn't see anything when suddenly something wrapped around his waist.

Lucifer didn't struggle. Why should he? Technically, Moriarty hadn't given him any orders in the situation that he might be captured so why not let it happen? There was always a chance of getting away and breaking this bond.

Pulling him through space, the metal claw that was wrapped around him pulled him into a type of cargo bay. Once the doors were closed and the oxygen back on, Lucifer felt an immediate warmth travel through his body. The metal arm that grabbed hold of him let him go and he looked around curiously.

"Let's get that off of you now."

Lucifer panicked as an arm came around his neck, pulling him off his feet. The devil struggled and would've gotten free when a body suddenly landed upon him. Legs on both sides with some strange cloths that didn't recognize, the guy grinned down at Lucifer.

"Wait—it's you! But how!?"

The Master simply smirked in response and said, "Nice to see you to Lucifer."

"But how—"

"Hold on for a moment. Let's get this thing off your neck finally."

Lucifer frowned slightly. "You know I've tried getting this damn collar off in as many ways as I could think of. What could you possibly do that—"

"Shush, you talk to much," muttered the Master as he placed a finger on Lucifer lips.

The Master then took out a knife that had strange runes that not even Lucifer recognized. With one swift movement, he dug his knife underneath the collar and ripped it upward. He did knick the skin but the most important part was the fact that the Master broke the collar.

All Lucifer could do was stare in amazement, his entire body frozen as he felt the bond between him and Moriarty break.

"That's better," said the Master as he twirled the knife in his fingers. He jumped off of Lucifer and held out his hand, offering it to the devil. Hesitantly, Lucifer took it.

"But, nothing was supposed to be able to break it. How did you do it? What kind of knife is that anyway?"

"You think you're dad is the oldest being in the world? Yeah right! I simply caused enough havoc to have some old god give me this knife."

"Older then dad? Are you suggesting that there's someone more powerful than God?"

"Suggesting, I just showed you proof," replied the Master with a smirk.

For a moment, Lucifer didn't say anything and then sighed and simply shook his head. "Whatever, now why would you help me anyway?"

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping the Doctor because I feel like I need to pay him back. By freeing you, I'm making it even more likely for the Doctor to escape."

"But how did you even survive?"

"I don't know. Just got lucky I suppose."

"Then you don't know about my brother?"

"Nope, sorry. And before you even ask how I got here, the T.A.R.D.I.S. isn't the only time and space transportation."

Lucifer looked down, a bit of sadness on his face. However, he didn't let that get him down. He had a chance now. Lucifer, if he tried, could maybe even kill Moriarty. Yes, that was a good idea. He'd get revenge for everything that happened.

Lucifer looked back up at the Master and then grinned. "So are you staying and helping or was this the only bit of help you were going to do?"

"Nope, this was it. Now you do what you want."

The Master began to walk away with a small wave and for a while, Lucifer could only stand there. Then of course, it came to him that he could do whatever he wanted now and suddenly disappeared from the inside of the space ship.

When the Master turned around and found himself to be the only one, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Thinks were getting to quite Moriarty decided. He still hadn't heard anything from Lucifer so he finally called the angel to him. Nothing happened though. Anger began to boil up inside himself as he wondered if Lucifer had managed to kill himself or if he'd gotten free.

"Lucifer! Get here right now!" screamed out Moriarty.

"I'm right here."

Moriarty was just barely able to dodge as something zoomed over his head. A gun shot was fired and Jim resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that Sebastian would've been the one to fire the shot. He could already tell Lucifer was free and shooting him wouldn't do any good.

Lucifer came at him again and they both moved so quickly that everything else seemed to be moving in slow motion. The devil hit him again and again trying to get a good hold of Moriarty but it seemed like he was able to evade him at every move.

Then Lucifer grabbed the back of his head, placing his hand on the side of Moriarty's face. "I told you I'd kill you one day."

Light was already beginning to shine from Jim's eyes and out his mouth. However, it didn't happen immediately. Instead, a grin grew on his face and he said, "Well if I have to go, then I'm taking you with me."

A blade, an angel's blade, was driven into Lucifer's stomach right as the white light exploded from his face and then Moriarty's lifeless body fell to the ground.

The entire room was frozen as Lucifer fell to the ground, his breath coming in quick and fast. A blue light shown around the wound.

It was at that moment that Dean and Michael appeared.


	21. One Sided

**AN: I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger but you know how I can be haha. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

For a moment, all Michael could do was stare and then tears began to fall down his face. He ran as fast as he could to Lucifer's side, his hands wrapping around his younger brother's body. He gripped him tightly as more light began to shine through.

"You-you can't die! Lucifer it's going to be okay! You're . . . you're going to be . . . okay . . ."

A small smile came upon Lucifer's face as he softly put his hand upon Michael's cheek, wiping his tears away. "You're alright. That's all that matters."

"No . . . you can't die on me! Lucifer don't you dare leave me again!" screeched Michael.

"Sorry brother but . . . but it doesn't really look like I'll have a choice," replied Lucifer with some difficulty as his eyes closed.

"No," whispered Michael over and over again. This couldn't be happening to him. This couldn't be happening to him!

The light around Lucifer's wound began to glow brighter and brighter. Everyone else in the room looked away, quickly shielding their eyes. The light should've built and built, suddenly vanishing in a flash. And the light did build but it didn't disappear. It stayed at the same brightness for some time.

Then, slowly, the light began to dim. Almost a minute had passed before the light was fully gone.

The eyes in the room opened and heads turned to look at the archangel leaning over his brother. His body was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily. However, he looked happy and relieved because below him, his brother opened his eyes.

Though Castiel was the only other person in the room that could see it, Michael's grace had become extremely fragile, using a good bit of it to heal Lucifer. It was broken now, frayed around the edges, looking nothing like it once had.

Michael's grace would heal however. It would take time and the once powerful angel would have to be careful but it would heal. _Everything was going to be okay_, thought Cas. Finally, everything had been put to right and Dean was alive as well.

The click of a pistol sounded through the room.

Heads turned and bodies froze to see who was being aimed at now. However, Sebastian Moran wasn't aiming at any of the participants in the room. The gun was pointed at his own head.

"Hasn't there been enough bloodshed already!?" cried out the Doctor, hands clenched at his sides. "Just stop it now! What is there to gain out of shooting yourself?"

"Everything," Sebastian replied simply. "You wouldn't understand Doctor."

The Doctor froze, the realization of the sniper's words hitting him full force. He was surprised that he hadn't seen it before. "You loved him."

"Of course. How could I not? Jim pulled me from the gutter, quite literally, and gave me a new life. He's brilliant, still smarter than the lot of you," Seb said.

"First of all, I do understand," the Doctor said, "and second, if you loved him, why shoot yourself? Wouldn't Moriarty prefer it if you continued to live on and—"

"And what? Get thrown into a high security prison?" asked Sebastian with a laugh. "Besides, you said it yourself, I loved him. I never said anything about Jim loving me back. I knew full well that it was one sided."

The Doctor continued to try and convince him out of it. "Then why kill yourself?"

"I promised Jim that I'd follow him wherever he went. Even into death."

"But he was a demon," Dean said, now getting into the argument. He honestly could care less if Sebastian killed himself. However, he would back up the Doctor on this one. "You're human. You'll probably not even end up in the same afterlife if you end up in the same afterlife at all."

"But there's a chance right? That we could end up together? Even if it is a small one, I'll take it."

"No!"

The Doctor rushed forward but it was no use and then Sebastian's body lay on the floor. His blood slowly trickled over the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s floor as the Doctor turned his face away. The T.A.R.D.I.S. itself thrummed softly, trying to comfort the Doctor.

For a moment, no one talked. Lucifer and Michael stood up along with everyone else but the silence remained. Finally Sherlock spoke. He seemed the least shocked out of everyone.

"I see you two survived then, Dean, Michael. Did you happen to see John?"

"I'm sorry Sherlock, but I don't know," replied Dean.

"The Master didn't know where he was either," Lucifer added.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he said, "You spoke to the Master? When?"

"When Moriarty sent me out to see what was making all that noise. He was the one who freed me. He said he was helping to pay you back because he felt like he should."

The Doctor nodded in understanding and silence fell upon the room again.

"We should probably do something about the bodies," Bobby finally said.

"Releasing them into space would be a good idea," put in Sam. "I can't really think of anywhere we could bury them back on Earth."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they set to work, gathering the bodies. As the Doctor set the air field and Dean and Sam carried the two bodies to the door, Crowley and Bobby began to clean up the blood on the floor. Once the Doctor had nodded, Sam opened up the doors and then the brothers pushed the bodies into space.

And then Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty were no more.

"How did you even survive?" asked Castiel. He was extremely glad that his brother and Dean were alive but he was still confused about it.

"Um, I'm not entirely positive on how we did so either but we ended up in some strange parallel universe. Which reminds me! Doctor, I have a message for you."

Dean walked over to the TimeLord and whispered in his ear all that Rose had told him. It wasn't word for word but it got the message across and when he pulled back, a tear had formed in the Doctor's eyes.

A small smile came upon his lips as he murmured, "Oh Rose . . . I'm glad you're happy."

No one else, besides of course Dean and Michael, understood what had just happened but suddenly the Doctor looked a little happier. He still seemed broken over what had just happened but at least some happiness remained.

Sherlock then interjected and said, "Doctor, what is the possibility that John is alive?"

"It's impossible to really say. But I promise, I'll keep looking for him until I he's found," said the Doctor.

"Thank you," Sherlock replied simply.

"You're welcome. Here's my phone number."

"You have a phone number?"

"Of course, how do you expect me to get into contact with people?" asked the Doctor, a bit of his old bounce back. However, everyone could still see behind that he was holding a lot back. After giving Sherlock the number, the Doctor then said, "Now, who would like to go home?"

Every head in the room nodded.


	22. Epilouge

The ride was silent and within a few minutes, they were in Bobby's house. The Doctor opened up the door and then moved aside, allowing Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Crowley, Michael, and Lucifer to get off. Jack and Sherlock stayed for obvious reasons.

"Will we ever see you again?" Dean asked the Doctor, curious of his answer.

"Maybe . . . I've sort of decided to go into retirement if you will."

"Well if you ever need help . . . . or just need someone to hang out with, don't bother calling first. You can just come by whenever," said Bobby.

"Thank you," said the Doctor.

"I suppose I'll see you later then?" Sherlock then said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Probably," said Sam. "Call us if you find John so we know he's okay."

"I will," Sherlock promised.

"I doubt we'll be seeing any of each other so good bye as well," said Jack. "Really, it's pity though. I would've liked to get better acquainted with you Moose."

"Uh . . . thanks?" replied Sam, not really sure how to react to that.

Jack smiled in response and then walked back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Sherlock nodded a good bye, following the captain, as the Doctor gave one final wave and closed the T.A.R.D.I.S. door. After a few moments, the sounds of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the box itself had disappeared.

Crowley gave a sigh at that moment and said, "Well, it's been wonderful darlings. Now, if you don't mind, I have a Hell to clean up."

As the demon disappeared, Dean shook his head and muttered, "Somehow I feel we'll regret helping him."

Castiel then looked towards Michael and Lucifer asking, "Will you come with me back to Heaven?"

"No."

If the answer had come from Lucifer, no one would've been very surprised. However, the answer came from Michael instead. Frowning slightly, Cas said, "Heaven needs their leader though. The last time I saw it, Heaven was in the middle of a civil war and I doubt it's gotten any better."

"Why don't you take control then?" asked Michael.

"But Michael—"

"No, I'm not coming back. I don't . . . I don't want to rule anyone anymore. I don't want to be the man in charge, the one people follow and look up to. I just want to be . . . me."

"Then what will you do?" asked Dean. "I hope it doesn't involve killing anything."

Michael glared at Dean but calmly said, "No, I was planning on leaving this planet for now. Besides, after healing Lucifer, I wouldn't be any use in any battle. I'll come back but probably not for awhile."

"And I'm guessing you're going with him?" Sam asked Lucifer.

"Of course," the devil replied. "Unless there's anything else, I think we'll be leaving then."

"Alright," said Castiel. "Good luck to both of you."

"And good luck to you little brother," said Michael and then he and Lucifer were gone.

"I better get going as well. If you need anything though, you know how to get in reach with me Dean," said Castiel and before anyone could say good bye, he was gone too.

The once crowded room now held only the Winchesters and Bobby.

Bobby opened his mouth to quickly say something when suddenly everyone could hear a door opening. Dean immediately reached for his gun but it was of course gone. Thankfully, they were at Bobby's and he had guns everywhere. Everyone had one in their hand before the unknown man walked into the room.

"Rufus?" asked Bobby, surprise clear in his voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" cried out Rufus as he pulled out a gun as well. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house you idjit. Now answer my question."

"You, and you boys, disappeared about a year ago. The house has been empty sense so I've been taking care of it. Now before I say anything else, prove to me you aren't demons."

Okay, if Bobby ever saw the Doctor again, he'd hit him first for making them a year late. Nevertheless, Bobby rolled his eyes but allowed Rufus to douse him, Sam, and Dean with holy water. However, he did a few more tests just to make sure.

"Alright, so it is you Bobby. Now tell me where the hell you've been."

"And what a story this will be," muttered Dean as Sam gestured for Rufus to sit down.

* * *

The Doctor dropped off Jack next.

"It was good seeing you again Doctor," said Jack. "Will it be our last?"

"We'll see Jack."

"I know you said you're retiring but you wouldn't really?" The Doctor's silence pretty much answered Jack's question and for a moment the captain looked sad. However, he put another smile on his face and said, "Well good bye then. Hopefully I'll get to see you again. See you later Sherlock."

"The same goes for you," Sherlock simply replied.

The Doctor watched Jack walk away and then closed the door and turned towards Sherlock. "And where do you want to be dropped off?"

Sherlock paused for a few moments and then finally decided, "At 221B Baker Street for now. I'll look for John here on Earth first and then if I can't find him, I'll get in contact with you. Besides, I think I've stayed dead long enough and I'm sure Mrs. Hudson would enjoy seeing me."

The Doctor nodded in understanding and went back to the main console, setting in the coordinates for 221B. A few seconds later, the T.A.R.D.I.S. had arrived right in front of the flat.

"Thank you once more," said Sherlock and as the Doctor nodded, Sherlock left the ship.

The detective walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and couldn't help but smile upon seeing 221B. It had been quite some time sense he'd last seen it and the familiar place was comforting. With a sigh, he walked up to the door, testing the knob. It was unlocked so he walked right in.

"Mrs. Hudson!"

He could hear the sound of someone moving about as quickly as possible and then Mrs. Hudson appeared and extremely shocked look on her face. She seemed frozen and then finally got out, "He was right."

"Who was right?"

"Dr. Watson."

What? But how could John have told her about him really being alive? Unless . . .

At that moment, none other than Dr. Watson came running down the stairs, freezing his hand on the rail. Even Sherlock was shocked. The odds that John would be in 221B were so large that Sherlock had decided that he should expect to be disappointed when he got home.

He was not however and John then began to slowly descend towards him. When he was finally standing in front of Sherlock, the detective thought for a second that he might faint like when he first realized that Sherlock was alive.

John punched him again instead.

"A year Sherlock! I thought you were dead. Again! And no one would believe me either," cried out John angrily.

_A year? Oh Doctor, you arrived at the right space but it would appear you got the time slightly off,_ though Sherlock. "I've been gone a year?"

"Yes! After the black whole sucked everything in, I blacked out and woke up here. I waited a year for you Sherlock! I even tried to contact the Winchesters. Everyone thought I was crazy and I accidently left my sister all alone in America because we were on vacation before I met the Doctor. Can you believe that?! And once more, you just waltz back into my life?"

"John, I can explain."

"Well you better hurry up and I'd much appreciate it if you backed up my story that I told Mrs. Hudson," replied John as he began to walk back up the stairs. When Sherlock simply stood there, John turned around and said, "Aren't you coming? Mrs. Hudson, it would be lovely if you could join us as well and how about you bring up some tea."

"I'm not your housekeeper."

* * *

A few minutes after the Winchesters got a call that John was alright, the Doctor also got a call.

"It's alright Doctor, he's here. You don't have to go searching for him."

"That's wonderful Sherlock. I'm glad to here it."

"As I am. Will we be seeing you again Doctor?" asked Sherlock.

"Hard to say."

"Well you are always welcomed at 221B if you ever feel like it," replied Sherlock.

"Thank you," said the Doctor and then they both hung up.

The Doctor, as he sat in his T.A.R.D.I.S, thought about seeing Sherlock or the Winchesters but he decided against it. He was going to retire like he'd said. He ended up moving to the time period where Jenny and Madame Vastra.

Yes, there shouldn't be that much excitement there and at least he'd have friends. Even if they'd only try to annoy him into investigating things again.

* * *

The Master knew what the Doctor's plans were and he surprisingly let him be. But that was only because he knew that eventually one day the TimeLord would be out among the stars again. It was who the Doctor was.

Whether he liked it or not.

So the Master was content on waiting for his best friend and enemy to come back out of hiding. He waited for the day they would fight again.

* * *

Sebastian was sweating heavily and it was hard to see through the dimly lit jungle. He'd been walking for days, weeks, months probably. He kept going, never stopping never resting. He didn't need to.

The sniper didn't encounter anything while he walked so the journey was endless and would appear seemingly pointless to many. However, Sebastian had a job, one he would up hold no matter what.

He hadn't been able to find an edge to the forest or any other way out but he'd keep searching for that and Moriarty, whichever came first. It didn't matter that Jim didn't think the same of Sebastian as the sniper thought of his boss.

Even if Seb didn't love Jim, he was the employee and Jim the employer, even in death. He would always search for Jim, even if it took all of eternity. But Sebastian doubted it would take for eternity because he would find him.

Sebastian would always find Jim.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, followers, and people who have favorited this story. I will try to write a sequel but only after the new season of Doctor Who begins. This is the last chapter and I hope you like it.**


End file.
